Inuyasha -Whatsapp-
by Leslie Atsushi
Summary: Cuando los personajes de Inuyasha tienen Whatsapp, esto es lo que sucede. -Inuyasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen.
1. Nº1 Naraku y su ortografía

Esta historia ya fue publicada en Wattpad, bajo el usuario ''LesliAtsushi59'' Espero que les guste mi historia 7u7r

* * *

Inuyasha _creó el grupo_ **''Naraku y sus hermosas trenzas xD''**

Inuyasha _cambió el icono del grupo_ (La imagen que coloqué).

Inuyasha _agregó a_ Kagome.

Inuyasha _agregó a_ Miroku.

Inuyasha _agregó a_ otros.

 **Miroku:** Jajajajajajaja. ¿Que pasó? ''Gran Naraku'' xD.

 **Naraku:** Cayate. Ezo no gue my culpa D:

 **Inuyasha:** Mother Of Ortography D;

 **Sango:** ¡WTF! Mis ojos Dx

 **Kikyo:** ¬¬.

 **Kagome:** Chicos, paren ya. No molesten al marido de la zombie u-u

 **Kikyo:** 1- NO ES MI MARIDO. 2- ¿Por qué la agregaron a ella?.

 **Kagome:** ¿Sigues enojada porque Inuyasha me prefirió ;D?

 **Kikyo:** ¿Y tu seguirás con el mismo tema? Bajate de esa nube. No por tener a Inuyasha eres genial ;). Sigues siendo la misma copia barata.

 **Inuyasha:** ¡Turn Down! ¡For what!

 **Miroku:** ¡OHHHHHHHHH!

 **Kagome:** Inuyasha... HABLAMOS EN LA CASA.

Kagome _ha abandonado el grupo._

 **Inuyasha:** D:

 **Miroku:** JAJAJAJAJA Inuyasha eres un sometido xD

 **Naraku:** Erez pathethyco Inuyasha xD

Inuyasha _ha eliminado a_ Naraku.

 **Sango:** Gracias Inuyasha. Mis ojos te lo agradecen ;)

-  
Naraku _creó el grupo_ **''¡¿DOMDE EZTHAZ KAGURA?!''**

Naraku _agregó a_ Kanna.

Naraku _agregó a_ Hakudoshi.

Naraku _agregó a_ Kagura.

Naraku _agregó a_ Byakuya.

 **Byakuya:** Pero que ortografía Dx

 **Naraku:** Cayate. ¡¿Savez donde eztha?!

 **Hakudoshi:** ¿Por que tengo que seguir las ordenes de un analfabeta?

 **Naraku:** ¬¬ ¡Rezpondan!

 **Kanna:** Kagura está conmigo.

 **Naraku:** Grasiaz Kanna ;)

 **Kanna:** ...

 **Byakuya:** Kanna.. se lo que sientes al ver esa ortografía D; ven, yo te consuelo n-n.

 **Hakudoshi:** ¡Asalta cunas! D:

 **Kagura:** ¿Que sucede con Sesshomaru?.

 **Hakudoshi:** xD

 **Byakuya:** No soy un asalta cunas :T

Byakuya _ha abandonado el grupo._

 **Kanna:** ¿Y si byakuya viene a visitarme mientras duermo?

 **Naraku:** Dezcuyda llo te protejo ;).

Kanna _ha abandonado el grupo._

 **Hakudoshi:** Entiende. Nadie te quiere y mucho menos con tu apestoso intento de ortografía.

Inuyasha _creó el grupo_ **'''¿Como reconquisto a Kagome? D;''**

Inuyasha _agregó a_ varios.

 **Inuyasha:** Help me please D:

 **Miroku:** Yo te ayudo n-n soy un experto.

 **Sango:** No le hagas caso a este monje lividinoso. Regalale flores a ella le encantan.

 **Shippo:** O mejor ayudala en esa cosa llamada "escuela"

 **Inuyasha:** Gracias ;D ya se que haré.

 _-5 minutos después-_

 **Sesshomaru:** ¿Por qué debería ayudar a un ser inferior como tu?.

 **Inuyasha:** Porque soy mejor que tu B).

 **Sesshomaru:** ¿Como un perro sin raza como TU podría ser mejor que yo?

 **Miroku:** Es cierto, ¿Como puedes creerte mejor que el princeso?.

 **Sesshomaru:** Monje... Has firmado tu sentencia de muerte.

Sesshomaru _ha abandonado el grupo._

 **Inuyasha:** ¡PREPARE YOUR ANUS! xD

 **Miroku:** Sangito ayúdame D:


	2. Nº2 El baile de Sesshomaru

Inuyasha _creó el grupo_ **"Sensual baile 7u7"**

Inuyasha _cambió el icono del grupo._

Inuyasha _agregó a_ Kagome.

Inuyasha _agregó a_ Miroku.

Inuyasha _agregó a_ Sango.

Inuyasha _agregó a_ otros.

 **Miroku:** Que baile tan sensual :3

 **Kagome:** xD

 **Inuyasha:** JAJAJAJAJA princeso tenía que ser xD

 **Naraku:** D; ke azco me e perturvado.

 **Sango:** x-x.

 **Hakudoshi:** JAJAJAJAJA LOL ¿No y que eras el ser más poderoso Sesshomaru?

 **Rin:** Por favor dejen de molestar a Sesshomaru-sama -

 **Jaken:** Amo bonito 7u7.

 **Sesshomaru:** ¿Quien diablos tomó esa foto?

 **Kanna:** Kagura me dijo que la tomara...

 **Kagura:** ¡Kanna! D:

 **Kanna:** Pero Hakudoshi también quiso una.

 **Hakudoshi:** ;) Estarás en los recuerdos de todos por siempre Sesshomaru.

 **Jakotsu:** Oie ke zukulentha imagen Sesshomaru ;*. Yo quiero un baile privado ;).

 **Sesshomaru:**.-.

 **Inuyasha:** Jajajajaja Sesshomaru tienes un admirador no lo dejes mal xD.

 **Jakotsu:** ¿ Y por que mejor no te unes? Mi querido Inuyasha 7u7.

Inuyasha _ha abandonado el grupo._

Sesshomaru _ha abandonado el grupo._

 **Kagome:** Inuyasha es mio D:

 **Jakotsu:** No será por mucho tiempo ;)

 **Miroku:** Señorita Kagome por favor no se altere.

 **Jakotsu:** ¡Monje! *-*

Miroku _ha abandonado el grupo._

 **Hakudoshi:** Naraku quiere darte el baile privado ;D.

Jakotsu _ha abandonado el grupo._

 **Byakuya** : Pobre Naraku :c es muy forever alone.

Jakotsu _creó el grupo_ **'' Mi harem :3''**

Jakotsu _agregó a_ Inuyasha.

Jakotsu _agregó a_ Sesshomaru.

Jakotsu _agregó a_ otros.

 **Jakotsu:** Buenas ;3

 **Sesshomaru:** ¿Por que diablos estoy aquí?

 **Jakotsu:** Eres el número 2 de mi harem :3

 **Hakudoshi:** ¡¿Que hago aquí?! ¡Soy un maldito niño! ¡Pedazo de pedofilo!

 **Jakotsu:** Solo déjate llevar Haku-kun ;).

 **Hakudoshi:**.-.

Hakudoshi _ha abandonado el grupo._

 **Jakotsu:** D;

 **Inuyasha:**.-. Que pedofilo eres.

 **Jakotsu:** No te pongas celoso querido Inuyasha 7u7, de mi harem tu eres el más especial .

Inuyasha _ha abandonado el grupo._

 **Sesshomaru:** Espera.. ¿Por que ese híbrido es más especial que yo?

 **Miroku:**.-. ¿Es encerio?

 **Jakotsu:** Por que a él lo conocí primero :3 además esas orejitas me vuelven loco ... Hola monje *-*

Miroku _ha abandonado el grupo._

 _ **Sesshomar**_ **u:** Pero eso no tiene nada que ver. Yo soy más fuerte y mucho más apuesto que él.

 **Jakotsu:** :c lo siento _Sesshy~_

 **Sesshomaru:**.1- NO ME LLAMES ASÍ 2- No me quedaré en un grupo que aman más a ese híbrido que a mi.

Sesshomaru _ha abandonado el grupo_

 **Jakotsu:** Ya volverán... Siempre vuelven.

 **-**  
Inuyasha _creó el grupo_ **"Fiesta en mi casa B)"**

Inuyasha _agregó a_ todos.

 **Inuyasha:** Bien gente a las 6:30pm en mi casa ;)

 **Sesshomaru:** Estoy seguro que va a ser todo un desastre..

 **Inuyasha:** ¿Y quien te dijo que estabas invitado?

Sesshomaru _ha abandonado el grupo._

 _-10 minutos después-_

Kagome _envió un audio._ (Sesshomaru atacando a Inuyasha)

 **Miroku:** La furia del princeso se ha desatado.

 **Hakudoshi:** Jamás hagan enojar a un princeso.

 **Kagome:** Sesshomaru quiere matarlo de verdad D;.

 **Miroku:** Espereme señorita Kagome yo la ayudaré a separarlos.

 _-5 minutos después-_

Kagome _envió un audio._ (Sesshomaru ahora gritandole a Inuyasha y a Miroku)

 **Naraku:** Ojalá se maten entre ellos.

 **Sesshomaru:** :0

 **Inuyasha:** :0

 **Miroku:** :0

 **Kagome:** :0

 **Hakudoshi:** ¿Que clase de brujería es esta?

 **Naraku: ¬¬**

 **Inuyasha:** Naraku al fin escribe bien ;D.

 **Jakotsu:** Naraku querido que _bueno~_

 **Naraku:** ¿Vueno d ke?

 **Inuyasha:** Los milagros no duran para siempre u-u

 **Kikyo:** Hasta ya pensaba en aceptar mi relación con él...

 **Inuyasha:**._.

 **Kagome:**._.

 **Sesshomaru:**._.

 **Jakotsu:**._.

 **Hakudoshi:**._.

Kikyo _ha abandonado el grupo._

 **Naraku:** Ezpera Kikyo aun pu3do ezcrivyr vyen D;.


	3. Nº3 Baila Kikyo, baila

Inuyasha _creó el grupo_ **"Kikyo sabe moverse :3"**

Inuyasha _agregó a_ Kikyo

Inuyasha _agregó a_ Sesshomaru.

Inuyasha _agregó a_ otros.

 **Miroku:** Señorita Kikyo, que bien se mueve *^*

 **Kagome:** No sabia que los zombies podían bailan.

 **Kikyo:** Dime Kagome, ¿Que se siente que un "zombie" baile mejor que tu?

 **Hakudoshi:** JAJAJAJAJA LOL.

 **Naraku:** Eza ez my Kikyo *-*

 **Kikyo:** Por favor no me llames así, es repugnante.

Naraku _ha abandonado el grupo._

 **Byakuya:** Kikyo no lastimes a Naraku :c el es una persona muy sensible.

 _-5 minutos después-_

 **Sesshomaru:** ¿Por qué siempre me agregan en grupos patéticos?

 **Inuyasha:** ¿Por que siempre dices puras idioteces?

 **Sessshomaru:** ¿Por que eres tan imbecil?

 **Inuyasha:** ¿Por que eres tan princeso?

 **Sesshomaru:** ¡¿Estas buscando pelea?!

 **Inuyasha:** ¿No te da miedo romperte una uña?

Sesshomaru _ha abandonado el grupo._

 **Inuyasha:** D:

 **Miroku:** Kagome mi más sentido pésame.

 **Inuyasha:** ¡Miroku! D:

 **Kagome:** Funeral mañana a las 6:00pm.

 **Shippo:** Inuyasha a pesar de ser una bestia sin cerebro fue un gran luchador. Paz a su alma TT-TT.

 **Inuyasha:**.-. Shippo.. Pequeño engendro del demonio. ¡Te mataré!

Kagome _creó el grupo_ **"Funeral de inuyasha"**

Kagome _agregó a_ Miroku.

Kagome _agregó a_ Sango.

Kagome _agregó a_ otros.

 **Sango:** Kagome TT-TT

 **Shippo:** ¡Inuyasha es un tonto! ¡Ya se que era un perrucho tonto y agresivo! ¡Pero no se merecía eso! TT-TT

 **Miroku:** Rezaré por su alma para que alcance la paz eterna.

 **Naraku:** 1 menoz faltan 5 ;)

 **Kikyo:** I-Inuyasha...

 **Hojo:** Higurashi TT^TT mi más sentido pésame.

 **Totosai:** Pobre Inuyasha... Pero yo le advertí que Sesshomaru era fuerte :(

 **Kaede:** Pobre Inuyasha... Su arrogancia y terquedad fueron las que lo llevaron a su fin...

 **Inu No Taisho:** Hijo mio... D;

 **Kagome:** Suegro TT-TT

 **Sota:** Hermanito...

 **Jaken:** ¡Ja! ¡Se lo merecía por provocar al amo bonito! :p

Kagome _ha eliminado a_ Jaken.

 **Miroku** : Descuide señorita Kagome más tarde me encargo del sapo.

 **Kagome:** Por favor... Si pueden colaborar con unas flores estaría agradecida...

 **Jakotsu:** Mi lindo Inuyasha TT^TT

 **Inuyasha:** ¡No estoy muerto mierda! D:

Kagome _creó el grupo_ **"El espíritu de Inuyasha me atormenta"**

Kagome _agregó a_ todos.

 **Kagome:** ¿A alguien más se le ha aparecido? ;(

 **Shippo:** ¡A mi también! ¡Ayer me pegó muy fuerte! :c

 **Miroku:** ¡Ayer lo vi! Estaba gritándole a unos aldeanos D:

 **Kaede:** Hoy en la mañana me pidió consejos...

 **Hakudoshi:** Nunca dejará de fastidiar ni después de muerto 7-7

 **Kikyo:** El estuvo conmigo ayer por la noche...

 **Kagome:** :o

 **Naraku:** :o

 **Kikyo:** ¿Que?

 **Naraku:** ¿Por ke Kikyo? TT-TT

Naraku _ha abandonado el grupo._

 **Kikyo:** Solo estabamos hablando...

 **Kanna:** Kagura te toca sacar a Naraku del sótano.

 **Kagura:** ¡Todo yo!

Kagura _ha abandonado el grupo._

 _-5 minutos después-_

 **Inuyasha:** ¡Que no estoy muerto! -.-

 **Miroku:** D: ¡El espíritu tiene teléfono!

 **Hakudoshi:** Estamos en el siglo XXI hasta los perros tienen teléfono 7-7

 **Inuyasha:** Son todos unos idiotas.

 **Kagome:** ¡Lo estoy viendo! ¡Está encima de un árbol!

 **Inuyasha:** -.- ¿Es encerio? Kagome eres una tonta...

 **Kagome:** ¡Abajo!

 _-5 minutos después-_

 **Kagome:** Si está vivo ;D

 **Inuyasha:** 7-7

Inuyasha _ha abandonado el grupo._


	4. Nº4 Guerra de Asalta cunas

Inuyasha _creó el grupo_ **" Naraku el asalta cunas 2"**

Inuyasha _cambió el icono del grupo._

Inuyasha _agregó a_ Todos.

 **Miroku:** D: Pobre Kanna

 **Hakudoshi:** ¡Pedofilo! D:

 **Naraku: ¡** No zoy un pedofylo! -

Kikyo _ha abandonado el grupo._

 **Naraku:** Kikyo TT-TT

 **Kanna:** Es que Naraku es muy cómodo.

 **Byakuya:** Kanna por favor no lo encubras.

 **Kanna:** Es que es verdad...

 **Sesshomaru:** Y me dicen asalta cunas... 7-7

 **Inuyasha:** Sesshomaru vs Naraku "El enfrentamiento de los asalta cunas" ¿Quien gana?

 **Sesshomaru:** Pensé que no podías ser más idiota... Me he equivocado.

 **Kagome:** Sesshomaru.

 **Jakotsu:** Sesshy

 **Miroku:** Sesshomaru.

 **Jaken:** El amo bonito.

 **Sango:** Sesshomaru.

 **Hakudoshi:** Nadie le puede ganar a Sesshomaru.

 **Shippo:** Sesshomaru.

 **Sesshomaru:** .-.

 **Inuyasha:** ¡Ja! Eres el rey de los asalta cunas.

Rin _creó el grupo_ **"¿Qué es un asalta cunas?"**

Rin _agregó a_ todos.

 **Rin:** Dijeron que Sesshomaru-sama es un asalta cunas.

 **Miroku:** Deja y yo te explico pequeña Rin.

 **Sesshomaru:** Ni te atrevas monje. Exterminadora, controlalo.

 **Jaken:** No seas tonta Rin, te dije que te explicaría cuando crecieras.

 **Rin:** Pero quiero saber ahora :c

 **Sesshomaru:** Rin ya te dijeron que no. No seas altanera, no hagas que te castigue.

 **Inuyasha:** .-.

 **Miroku:** .-.

 **Sango:** .-.

 **Kagome:**.-.

 **Jaken:**.-.

 **Sesshomaru:** No es de la manera que piensan.

 **Inu no Taisho:** Hijo mio... Al menos espera a que crezca.

 **Sesshomaru:**.-.

 _-Minutos después-_

 **Rin:** Entonces... ¿Es malo que Sesshomaru-sama me haya besado?

Inuyasha _ha abandonado el grupo._

Miroku _ha abandonado el grupo._

Kagome _ha abandonado el grupo._  
Sango _ha abandonado el grupo._

Inu no Taisho _ha abandonado el grupo._

Jaken _ha abandonado el grupo._

 **Sesshomaru:** ¡FUE EN LA FRENTE MALDICIÓN! ¡FUE EN LA FRENTE!

Kagome _creó el grupo_ **"Regalos de mi época :3"**

Kagome _agregó a_ Sango.

Kagome _agregó a_ Miroku.

Kagome _agregó a_ Inuyasha.

Kagome _agregó a_ Shippo.

 **Kagome:** ¿Que regalo les llevo :3?

 **Shippo:** ¡Dulces!

 **Inuyasha:** ¡El envase de comida extraño que siempre llevas!

 **Sango:** Lo que tu quieras Kagome n-n

 **Miroku:** Preferiría que fuera algo para coger.

 **Kagome:** .-.

Kagome _ha abandonado el grupo._

 **Inuyasha:**.-.

Inuyasha _ha abandonado el grupo._

 **Shippo:**.-.

Shippo _ha abandonado el grupo._

 **Sango:**.-.

Sango _ha abandonado el grupo._

 **Miroku:** ¡No! D; ¡Era algo para comer! TT-TT


	5. Nº5 El Harem de Jakotsu

Jakotsu _creó el grupo_ **"Jakotsu no Harem:3"**

Jakotsu _cambió el icono del grupo._

Jakotsu _agregó a_ Los chicos.

 **Jakotsu:** Hola de nuevo mis amores ;*

 **Hakudoshi:** ¡Deja de joder!

 **Jakotsu:** Haku-kun que vocabulario :c

 **Sesshomaru:** ¿Qué es esto?

 **Inuyasha:** Nunca falta el preguntón 7-7 Esto es un grupo Sesshomaru .-.

 **Sesshomaru:** No seas imbecil, obvio que lo es.

 **Inuyasha:** ¡¿Entonces para que diablos preguntas?!

 **Sesshomaru:** Un híbrido como tu jamás podría entenderme.

 **Inuyasha:** Dios... ¿Que hice para merecer un hermano como él?

 **Sesshomaru:** Nacer.

 **Jakotsu:** ¡Sesshy! ¡Deja a mi Inuyasha! :c

 **Naraku:** Sesshomaru tyene toda la rason.

 **Sesshomaru:** Y tu eres otro que no debió haber nacido. Terminarás matando a todos con tu patético intento de ortografía.

 **Jakotsu:** :( ¡Sesshy!

 **Sesshomaru:** Ya me harté de esta porquería de grupo.

Sesshomaru _ha abandonado el grupo._

 **Byakuya:** ¿Que diablos le pasa?

 **Inuyasha:** Tiene el periodo :v

 **Jakotsu:** Ustedes no respetan el Harem -

 **Hakudoshi:** De paso que tengo que aguantar a la fastidiosa de Kagura cuando tiene eso ¿Ahora tengo que soportar a Sesshomaru?

 **Inuyasha:** Kagome se vuelve muy insoportable también cuando tiene eso 7-7

 **Miroku:** Y ni hablemos de Sangito.

 **Jakotsu:** :c ¡Harem! ¡No hablen de otras mujeres! ¡Eso es una falta grave!

 **Inuyasha:**.-. ¿Por qué es una falta grave?

 **Jakotsu:** Por que yo debo ser el centro de atención ;3

Hakudoshi _ha abandonado el grupo._

 **Byakuya:** Hakudoshi D: No te vayas. No me dejes solo TT-TT

 **Inuyasha:** Asalta.

 **Miroku:** Cunas.

 **Inuyasha:** Naraku ha influido mucho en él.

 **Byakuya:** No soy un asalta cunas.

 **Inuyasha:** Cito a Byakuya "Hakudoshi :c no me dejes solito. Sin ti siento que la vida se me va, no puedo vivir un minuto sin ti. ¡Vuelve!" Diablos, yo sería un buen actor ;).

 **Miroku:** No. Ni lo pienses Inuyasha, eres un pésimo actor.

 **Byakuya:** Yo no dije eso -.- Me voy :(

Byakuya _ha abandonado el grupo._  
Inuyasha _ha abandonado el grupo._

Miroku _ha abandonado el grupo._

 **Jakotsu:** Me dejaron solito TT-TT mi harem me abandonó

 **Naraku:** llo aum cygo aky

Jakotsu _ha abandonado el grupo._

 **Naraku:** :c

Jakotsu _creó el grupo_ **"Harem** **2"**

Jakotsu _agregó a_ Los 7 guerreros.

 **Jakotsu:** Hello *-*

Renkotsu _ha abandonado el grupo._

Ginkotsu _ha abandonado el grupo._

Mukotsu _ha abandonado el grupo._

Kyokotsu _ha abandonado el grupo._

Suikotsu _ha abandonado el grupo._

 **Jakotsu:** :c

 **Bankotsu:** Descuida hermano, yo me quedo.

 **Jakotsu:** Gracias hermano c; _te quiero~_

Bankotsu _ha abandonado el grupo._

 **Jakotsu:** :c

 **Jakotsu:** Hola mi lobito~

 **Koga:** Ser indefinido... ¡¿Como diablos conseguiste mi número?! ¡¿La bestia de Inuyasha te lo dio? !

 **Jakotsu:** Tranquilo ;)

 **Koga:** Te bloquearé.

 **Jakotsu:** ¡No! D;

 **Koga:** ¿Que quieres?

 **Jakotsu:** Se parte de mi harem :3

 **Koga:** NO. Además ya estoy en el harem de Kagome.

 **Jakotsu:** ¡¿Que?! ¡Yo soy el único que puede tener un harem! :C

 **Jakotsu:** Mujer, mi lobito me dijo que tienes un harem :T

 **Kagome:** Si, ¿Por qué?

 **Jakotsu:** ¡No puedes! ¡Soy el único que puede tener uno!

 **Kagome:** No puedes obligarme :v además mi harem me ama a diferencia del tuyo c;

 **Jakotsu:**...

Kagome _creó el grupo_ **"SOS"**

Kagome _agregó a_ Sango.

Kagome _agregó a_ Miroku.

Kagome _agregó a_ Inuyasha.

Kagome _agregó a_ Jakotsu.

Kagome _envió un audio_ (Jakotsu gritándole para que abra la puerta)

 **Kagome:** ¡Help! TT-TT

 **Miroku:** Lo siento señorita Kagome no estoy en la aldea :c

 **Sango:** Yo tampoco :c

 **Kagome:** ¡Claro que si! ¡Los acabo de ver!

Sango _ha abandonado el grupo._

Miroku _ha abandonado el grupo._

 **Inuyasha:** ¡Keh! ¡Cobarde! ¡enfrenta tus problemas!

 **Kagome:** Jakotsu ¿Que te parece si te doy a Inuyasha por una semana? :3

 **Jakotsu:** *O* ¡ACEPTO!

 **Inuyasha:** ¡Kagome!

 **Kagome:** Prepare your anus :3


	6. Nº6 Asalta cunas vs pervertido

Inuyasha _creó el grupo_ **"El oscuro secreto de Byakuya"**

Inuyasha _cambió el icono del grupo._

Inuyasha _agregó a_ los chicos.

 **Miroku:** ¡Aire! xD

 **Inuyasha:** Jajajajaja tenemos ya a dos princesos xD

 **Hakudoshi:** ¡JAJAJAJAJAJA!

 **Koga:** Jajajaja bestia tu también eres uno no lo olvides xD

Inuyasha _eliminó a_ Koga.

 **Inuyasha:** No se permiten lobos rabiosos en este grupo ;)

 **Byakuya:** ¿De donde sacaste esa foto? :c

 **Inuyasha:** El enano albino me la dio c:

 **Hakudoshi:** Eres un soplón saco de pulgas 7-7

 **Byakuya:** Hakudoshi... Confié en ti... ;c BAKA

Byakuya _ha abandonado el grupo._

 **Inuyasha:** Ok... .-.

 **Hakudoshi:** Es una nena no le prestes atención.

 **Jakotsu:** Haku-kun eso no se le hace a un hermano -

 **Hakudoshi:** ¿Y quien dijo que era mi hermano? .-.

Naraku _envió un audio._ ( Byakuya llorando y diciendo "y jamás me consideraste tu hermano")

 **Naraku:** bizte lo ke kauzaz?

 **Hakudoshi:** 1- ¡ACTIVA EL MALDITO AUTO-CORECTOR! 2- No me importa.

 **Jakotsu:** ¡Haku-kun! ¡Modera el vocabulario! :T

 **Hakudoshi:** ¡Tu cállate!

 **Inuyasha:** Parece que alguien también tiene el periodo...

 **Miroku:** Ya tenemos que soportar a dos personas u-u

 **Sesshomaru:** (._.).l.

 **Miroku:** (^-^) .l.

 **Sesshomaru:** ¿Quieres morir monje?

 **Miroku:** No te atreverías además te podrías partir una garra ;)

Sesshomaru _ha abandondado el grupo._

 **Inuyasha:** Miroku gran monje, gran pervertido. Mis condolencias Sango.

Sango _creó el grupo_ **"Sesshomaru vs Miroku"**

Sango _agregó a_ Todos.

 **Inuyasha:** Asalta cunas vs pervertido... Interesante...

 **Kagome:** ¡Inuyasha! ¡Ayuda al monje Miroju!

 **Inuyasha:** ¡Estas loca! Probablemente no saldría vivo - además no hay nada mas peligroso que Sesshomaru cuando tiene el periodo.

Sango _envió una imagen._ (Miroku huyendo de Sesshomaru)

 **Inuyasha:** Así seguiran todo el día.

 **Miroku:** Me he preparado para esto durante toda mi vida.

 **Sesshomaru:** Si te alcanzo te mueres monje.

 **Miroku:** Como si eso llegara a suceder, soy muy sensual para morir ;D.

 **Sesshomaru:** ¿Disculpa? ¿Tu? ¿Sensual? ¡Ja!

 **Miroku:** Todas me aman ;)

 **-Minutos Después-**

Jaken _envió un audio._ (Sesshomaru riendo como loco)

 **Jaken:** FIN DEL MUNDO.

 **Shippo:** D; Sálvese quien pueda.

 **Kagome:** Me voy a mi otra época.

 **Inuyasha:** D: Kagome no me dejes solito.

 **Naraku:** Kanna recoge la perla de Shikon, nos vamos.

 **Hakudoshi:** N-naraku e-escribió bien...

 **Inuyasha:** Ya valimos madre c:


	7. Nº7 Contactos invertidos

Inuyasha _creó el grupo_ **" Sesshomaru al ataque"**

Inuyasha _cambió el icono del grupo._

Inuyasha _agregó a_ Todos.

 **Miroku:** Su nivel de asalta cunas es impresionante. º-º

 **Kagome:** ¡Es un gato por dios! ¡Controla tus celos cuñado 7-7!

 **Sesshomaru:** NO ME LLAMES ASÍ.

 **Inuyasha:** Llamaré a la policía se está saliendo de control.

 **Sesshomaru:** 7-7.

 **Inu no Taisho:** Hijo mio... ¿Que hice mal? ¿Por qué eres así?

 **Sesshomaru:** ¿De verdad quieres que te lo diga?

 **Inu no Taisho:** ...

 **Kagome:** ¡Suegro! ;D

 **Inu no Taisho:** ¡Kagome! ○u○

 **Sesshomaru:** Un momento... Se supone que estás muerto. ¿Como diablos te comunicas?

 **Inu no Taisho:** Aquí hay Wi-fi o/ y libre ;D

 **Inuyasha:** Suertudo .-. Yo le tengo que robar wi-fi a la anciana Kaede. Volviendo al tema... Entreganos a Rin Sesshomaru, corre peligro a tu lado.

 **Rin:** Yo no estoy en peligro :c Sesshomaru-sama siempre me cuida ^/^

 **Inuyasha:** Pobre e inocente Rin... No sabe la bestia que tiene a su lado...

 **Miroku:** Si u-u.

 **Sesshomaru:** Te mataré monje.

Sesshomaru _ha abandonado el grupo._

 **Miroku:** D; ¡¿Y por qué a mi?!

Inuyasha _creó el grupo_ **" ¡¿Donde está Miroku?!"**

Inuyasha _agregó a_ todos.

 **Sesshomaru:** Creo que debe ser obvio.

 **Kagome:** ¡¿Que le hiciste al monje Miroku?!

 **Miroku:** Señorita Kagome D;

 **Kagome:** ¡Monje Miroku!

 **Sango:** ¡¿Que te hizo?! :c

 **Miroku:** De todo. TTnTT la furia del princeso se desató sobre este pobre e inocente monje.

 **Sango:** Sobre todo inocente -

 **Inuyasha:** ¡No puedo creer que te dejarás ganar por el débil de Sesshomaru!.

 **Sesshomaru:** Monje...

 **Miroku:** ¡PERO NO HE DICHO NADA! D:

 **Inuyasha:** ¡Vamos, no te dejes vencer por ese idiota! ¿Que diablos te puede hacer un princeso asalta cunas como él?

 **Sesshomaru** : Has firmado tu sentencia de muerte MONJE.

Sesshomaru _ha abandonado el grupo._

 **Miroku:** Te odio Inuyasha.

 **Miroku:** Esta es una misión de vida o muerte, solo puedo confiar en ti.

 **Kirara:** Prrr.

 **Miroku:** ¡Vamos! ¡Te compré un teléfono! ¡Tienes que ayudarme!

 **Kirara:** Prrr.

 **Miroku:** Bien. Moriré pronto y necesito que destruyas evidencia crucial.

 **Kirara:** Prrr.

 **Miroku:** Escucha, debajo de la cama de mi casa está una caja y contiene algo muy preciado para mi... Destruyelo. Y NO VEAS EL CONTENIDO.

 **Kirara:** ¿Prrr?

 **Miroku:** No, no te daré pescado. Conformate con tu teléfono, me dejaste en la ruina por eso.

 **Kirara:** Prrr.

 **Miroku:** ¡No le digas a Sango sobre la caja!

 **Kirara:** Prrr.

 **Miroku:** Esta bien - te daré tu pescado.

 **Kirara:** Prrr.

 **Miroku:** Si, también fue un placer hacer negocios contigo.

Inuyasha _creó el grupo_ **"Despedida de Miroku"**

Inuyasha _agregó a_ todos.

 **Jakotsu:** Monje TT-TT te voy a extrañar

 **Miroku:** Yo no.

 **Hachi:** Maestro TT-TT

 **Miroku:** Hachi ;D a ti tampoco te extrañaré.

 **Hachi:** ¡Que cruel! TT-TT

 **Miroku:** Nunca olvidaré que dañaste mi imagen 7-7.

 **Kagome:** Monje Miroku...

 **Miroku:** Señorita Kagome u-u.

 **Sango:** Houshi-sama TT-TT

 **Miroku:** Sangito c; siempre te cuidaré

 **Myoga:** Monje... No pensé que terminarías así... Cuidaré a las señoritas de la aldea por ti.

 **Miroku:** Si te atreves iré en la noche y te aplastaré c:

 **Inuyasha:** Nunca cambias Miroku 7-7.

 **Miroku:** Al menos tendré algo bueno cuando llegué al más allá.

 **Inuyasha:** ¿Que?

 **Miroku:** Wi-fi libre ;)

 **Inu no Taisho:** ¡Así se habla!

 **Naraku:** Pero no te lybraraz d my maldycion monje ;)

 **Miroku:** Mientras tenga Wi-fi libre podré superar cualquier cosa 8)

 **Inu no Taisho:** Le diré a las mujeres que te preparen algo de comer, monje.

 **Miroku:** ... Mujeres...

 **Inuyasha:** Miroku 7-7

 **Miroku: ¿** Donde está Sesshomaru que no ha llegado?

 **Sesshomaru:**... Tenía los contactos invertidos... El tuyo y el de Inuyasha.

 **Miroku:** D; ¡No!

 **Sesshomaru:** ¡Te mataré Inuyasha!

Sesshomaru _ha abandonado el grupo._

 **Inuyasha:** Tendré wi-fi libre. Moriré en paz.

Inuyasha _ha abandonado el grupo._

 **Inu no Taisho:** u-u le pusieron clave al wi-fi pero al menos tengo todavía. Me salvé ;D

 **Miroku:** Entonces yo también me salvé ;) aunque dejé a esas pobre señoritas esperando u-u

 **Miroku:** Por cierto Inuyasha va para allá.

 **Inu no Taisho:** ¿En donde yo estoy? No, el no puede venir para acá. Aquí solo reciden humanos y demonios. El se quedará en un mundo paralelo donde solo habrán híbridos. Pero como él es el primero... Estará solo.

 **Miroku:** Oh oh..


	8. Nº7-5 Salvando a Inuyasha

Miroku _creó el grupo_ **"Búsqueda de Inuyasha"**

Miroku _agregó a_ todos.

 **Kagome:** Pobre Inuyasha TT-TT

 **Sesshomaru:** Se lo tenía merecido.

 **Miroku:** ¡Todo es tu culpa!

 **Sesshomaru:** ¿Mi culpa? No es mi culpa que él sea suicida. ¿Como se atrevió a burlarse del gran Sesshomaru?

 **Hakudoshi:** Narcicista. Estás pero que Kagura 7-7

 **Kagura:** Mocoso infernal deja de hablar sobre los demás -.-

 **Shippo:** Extraño a Inuyasha U-U quiero que vuelva :c

 **Hakudoshi:** Masoquista.

 **Sango:** ¿Que podríamos hacer?

 **Miroku:** No tengo idea. Tal vez el anciano Myoga sepa que hacer.

 **Myoga:** La verdad monje, no sé como salvar al amo Inuyasha.

 **Kagome:** TT-TT

 **Kikyo:** Yo podría ayudar.

 **Hakudoshi:** ¿Crearás un portal con tus poderes de zombie? :D

 **Kikyo:** Naraku controlalo.

 **Naraku:** Hakudoshi .-. Degala 7-7

 **Byakuya:** ¿No creen que sería mejor ayudar a Naraku con su ortografía que salvar al patético híbrido? :3

 **Hakudoshi:** Pienso lo mismo. El problema de Naraku es más grave.

 **Miroku:** Buen punto.

 **Kagome:** ¡Monje Miroku!

 **Miroku:** Lo siento señorita Kagome u-u.

 **Inu no Taisho:** Tal vez pueda llamar a unos viejos conocidos...

 **Hakudoshi:** Papi perruno al rescate :3

 **Inu no Taisho:** No hagas que este "papi perruno" vaya a tu casa y te dé con la correa n-n

Hakudoshi _ha abandonado el grupo._

 **Jakotsu:** Pobre Haku-kun :c

 **Byakuya:** Si u-u

 **Sesshomaru:** ¿No creen que sería mejor dejarlo donde está?

 **Rin:** ¡Sesshomaru-sama eso es cruel! :T ¡Oh! ¿Por qué no utiliza a Tenseiga para revivir al señor Inuyasha? ^-^

 **Sesshomaru:** ...

 **Miroku:** Sabes que no le puedes decir que no Sesshomaru c:

 **Sesshomaru:** Está bien...

 **Kagome:** ¡Gracias cuñado! ;D

 **Sesshomaru:** NO ME DIGAS ASÍ.

 **Inu no Taisho:** Hijo mio estoy orgulloso de ti ;)

 **Sesshomaru:** 7-7

Inuyasha _creó el grupo_ **"I'M BACK BITCHES"**

Inuyasha _agregó a_ Todos.

 **Inuyasha:** Se que me extrañaron c;

 **Sesshomaru:** PARA NADA.

 **Inuyasha:** Yo sé que si lo hiciste Sesshomaru c:

 **Sesshomaru:** No tientes tu suerte... Puedo mandarte al mismo lugar de donde regresaste c:

 **Inuyasha:** Que humor 7-7

 **Sesshomaru:** Al parecer volviste más idiota que antes.

 **Inuyasha:** ¿Tienes el periodo de nuevo? :c

 **Sesshomaru:** ¿Alguien por favor podría darle un golpe en la cara?

 **Miroku:** Yo lo hago.

 **Inuyasha:** Miroku D; ¡¿Por qué?!

 **Miroku:** Casi me matan por tu culpa n-n

 **-Minutos después-**

 **Koga:** ¡Tsk! ¡¿Por qué tuvo que regresar el perrucho este?!

 **Kagome:** ¡Joven Koga!

 **Koga:** Es la verdad mi querida Kagome.

 **Jakotsu:** ¡Inuyasha! *-* Te extrañé te iré a visitar :3

Jakotsu _ha abandonado el grupo._

 **Inuyasha:** D; Mierda.

 **Sesshomaru:** Jajajaja. Disfruta tu regalo de bienvenida.

 **Hakudoshi:** xD


	9. Nº8 Todos aman las orejas de Inuyasha

Jaken _creó el grupo_ **"El amo bonito no se resistió :3"**

Jaken _cambió el icono del grupo._

Jaken _agregó a_ todos.

 **Inuyasha:** ¡QUERÍA ARRANCAR MIS OREJITAS D;!

 **Sesshomaru:** A la próxima no te escapas ;)

 **Miroku:** Se que sientes envidia por las orejas de Inuyasha pero no era para que se la quitaras :c

 **Sesshomaru:** ¿Yo? ¿Envidia? ¿De las orejas de ese híbrido? ¡JA!

 **Inuyasha:** Admitelo ;)

 **Jakotsu:** Es que nadie se resiste a las orejitas de mi lindo Inuyasha *-* pero son mías Sesshy :T

 **Naraku:** Los tentáculos son más kawaiis *-*

Hakudoshi _ha eliminado a_ Naraku.

 **Hakudoshi:** Asco.

 **Byakuya:** Pobre Hakudoshi :c recordó su trauma.

 **Sesshomaru:** Esas orejas son ridículas.

 **Inuyasha:** Envidioso.

 **Miroku:** Princeso.

 **Hakudoshi:** Niña.

 **Byakuya** **:** Asalta cunas.

 **Kikyo:** Débil.

 **Kagome:** Iceberg.

 **Rin:** Malvado :/

Sesshomaru _ha abandonado el grupo._

 **Kagome:** Nadie insulta las orejas de Inuyasha ;)

Naraku _creó el grupo_ **"Mys tentakuloz zon kawayz :3"**

Naraku _agregó a_ Kagura

Naraku _agregó a_ Kanna

Naraku _agregó a_ Hakudoshi

Naraku _agregó a_ Byakuya.

 **Naraku:** ¿Berdad Kanna ;)?

 **Kanna:** Si.

 **Kagura:** ¿Que diablos le hiciste Naraku?

Hakudoshi _ha abandonado el grupo._

 **Byakuya:** Pobre Hakudoshi :c y no, no son kawaiis.

 **Kagura:** ¿Que le pasó a Hakudoshi?

 **Byakuya:** Tuvo un trauma con los tentáculos.

 **Kagura:** Oh...

 **Kanna:** Los tentáculos son lindos...

 **Kagura:** ¿Cuanto te pagó?

 **Kanna:** 100 ¥

 **Naraku:** ¡Kanna! D:

 **Kagura:** Que bajo caíste Naraku.

 **Byakuya:** Sobornando a un niño... Kagura y Naraku son tal para cual.

 **Kagura:** ¡YO NO SOBORNÉ A NADIE!

 **Byakuya:** Claro que sí. Sobornaste a Akago para que no dijera nada sobre tus salidas. Por cierto ¿A donde ibas?

 **Kagura:** OCÚPATE DE TUS ASUNTOS.

 **Kanna:** Fue a espiar a Sesshomaru.

 **Kagura:** ¡Kanna!

 **Naraku:** Khe desepsion... ¿ Khe le bez?

 **Kanna:** Dice que es lindo, fuerte, ama su personalidad y su cabello.

 **Kagura:** Gracias Kanna -.-

 **Kanna:** De nada.

Kagura _agregó a_ Hakudoshi.

 **Byakuya:** A Kagura siempre le han gustado los princesos xD

 **Kanna:** Pero tu nunca le gustaste...

 **Hakudoshi:** ¡OHHHHHHHHH!

 **Kagura:** ¡JAJAJAJAJAJA!

 **Naraku:** xD

 **Byakuya:** Kanna ;(

 **Kanna:** ¿Que?

 **Byakuya:** Yo no soy un princeso :(

 **Kanna:** Claro que sí.

 **Byakuya:** ¿Y como estás tan segura? Tu y yo ni nos vemos :c

 **Kanna:** Yo siempre te vigilo... Byakuya.

 **Byakuya:**.-.

 **Hakudoshi:** Kanna **mode Yandere:** ON

 **Inuyasha:** Todos me aman ;)

 **Sesshomaru:** ¡JA! ¡En tus sueños!  
 **Inuyasha:** Admitelo ;)

 **Sesshomaru:** A mi me aman más.

 **Inuyasha:** xD. YO tengo más fans que tú ;) soy el protagonista del anime BITCH PLEASE.

 **Sesshomaru:** ¿Tu? ¿Tener más fans que yo? JAJAJAJAJAJA

Inuyasha _agregó a_ Jakotsu.

 **Jakotsu:** ¡Hagamos una votación! *-*

 **Sesshomaru:** Me parece una buena idea. Así todos sabrán que tengo más fans que tu, Inuyasha.

 **Inuyasha:** JAJAJAJAJA ¡YA VEREMOS!

 **Jakotsu:** ¡KYAA! ¿A quien eligo? ^/^

 **Inuyasha:** Si YO gano te vestirás con un traje escolar de Marinerita ;)

 **Sesshomaru:** Y si YO gano te vestirás de maid.

 **Jakotsu:** ¡Que empiece la votación! *-*

* * *

Atención, ya la votación terminó.


	10. Nº9 Y el ganador es

Jakotsu _creó el grupo_ **"Resultados de la votación n-n"**

Jakotsu _agregó a_ todos.

 **Inuyasha:** Se que gané ;)

 **Sesshomaru:** En tus sueños Inuyasha.

 **Jakotsu:** Tranquilos :*

 **Inuyasha:**.-.

 **Sesshomaru:** ¡SOLO DI LOS RESULTADOS! 7-7

 **Jakotsu:** Esta bien, esta bien... u-u No me grites... Hieres mis sentimientos Sesshy /3 TT-TT

 **Sesshomaru:** ¬¬

Jakotsu _ha abandonado el grupo._

 **Inuyasha:** ¡Bien! ¡Ahora no sabremos los resultados! ¡Es por tu culpa idiota! ¬¬*

 **Hakudoshi:** Como el raro homosexual se ha ido yo diré los resultados.

 **Sesshomaru:** Solo dilos de una vez.

 **Hakudoshi:** ¬¬ Yo no voy a dejar que me grites pedazo de pedófilo, anda a gritarle al sapo verde que tienes de acosador. Bien... Continuo,  Inuyasha: 18 votos.

 **Inuyasha:** \O/

 **Hakudoshi:** Sesshomaru: 20 votos.

 **Sesshomaru:** JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA ¡EN TU CARA HÍBRIDO! JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA

 **Inuyasha:** ...

 **Hakudoshi:** ¡Ahora cumple el reto Inuyasha! :)

 **Inuyasha:** Ya, ya ¬¬

Inuyasha _cambió el icono del grupo._

 **Hakudoshi:** JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA -Risa Infinita-

 **Kagome:** Iba a escapar pero...

 **Sango:** Lo capturamos justo a tiempo ^-^

Kagome _agregó a_ Jakotsu.

 **Jakotsu:** Oh mi dios...

 **Koga:** ¿Al fin te declaraste gay?

 **Kagome:** No joven Koga, es un reto.

 **Koga:** ah... Entonces... JAJAJJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJJAJAJAJAJAJAJJA

 **Inuyasha:** ¬¬

 **Naraku:** Hakudoshi iciste lo ke te pedy?

 **Hakudoshi:** Si. Las fotos ya están por todo el sengoku ;)

 **Naraku:** Perfekto.

 **Inuyasha:** ¡NARAKU!

 **Bankotsu:** JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA ¡Que Gay!... A propósito, ¿Por qué mi hermano está en el suelo inconsciente?

 **Inu No Taisho:** Hijo mio... Pero bueno, apuestas son apuestas.

 **Irasue:** Sabía que ganarías Sesshomaru, menos mal que no saliste como tu padre.

 **Miroku:** Descuida Inuyasha, más adelante lo olvidaran.

 **Hakudoshi:** si... ¡CUANDO MUERAN! ¡JAJAJAJAJJAJAJAJAJA! ¡Esto estará por todo internet hasta el fin de los tiempos! ;)

 **Inuyasha:** Jódete Hakudoshi.

Naraku _creó el grupo_ **''Procymaz botazionez''**

Naraku _agregó a_ Hakudoshi.

Naraku _agregó a_ Kagura.

Naraku _agregó a_ Kanna.

Naraku _agregó a_ Byakuya.

 **Naraku:** Me nomynare para laz procimaz ;)

 **Hakudoshi:** Primero arregla tu ortografía y luego verás si te nominas.

 **Kanna:** Yo pienso lo mismo que Hakudoshi...

 **Kagura:** No. ¡Primero liberanos!

 **Naraku:** Gamaz kagura.

 **Byakuya:** Si quieres yo te arreglo el corrector ortográfico ^-^

 **Hakudoshi:** Hipócrita.

 **Kagura:** Chupamedias ¬¬

 **Byakuya:** D; Solo quería ayudar.

 **Naraku:** Grazias Byakuya ce ke puedo kontar kontigo.

Kagome _creó el grupo_ **''Agradecimientos''**

Kagome _agregó a_ Inuyasha.

Kagome _agregó a_ Sesshomaru.

 **Kagome:** Bien, comienza tu, Inuyasha.

 **Inuyasha:** P-pero Kagome...

 **Kagome:** ¡Inuyasha!

 **Inuyasha:** ¡Keh! ¡Esta bien!. B-bueno... ¡No lo haré Kagome! ¬/¬

 **Kagome:** Aba...

 **Inuyasha:** ¡Ya ya! ¡Lo haré! 7/7 Q-quería agradecer a todas la que votaron por mi y bueno aunque no gané... Gr-Gracias / Yo...

 **Kagome:** ''Las quiero'', vamos Inuyasha, te la das de arrogante y no puedes decir esa simple frase ¬¬, tsundere tenías que ser. Ahora Sesshomaru.

 **Sesshomaru:** Tu no me das ordenes humana. Pero bueno... Gracias a todas las que votaron por mi.

 **Kagome:**.-. Podrías ser más tierno Sesshomaru.

 **Sesshomaru:** No.

 **Kagome:** Bueno... Ya saben como es... Pero estoy segura que también las quiere n-n

 **Inuyasha:** ¡Keh! ¡Un ice-berg no tiene sentimientos! ¡Tonta!

 **Kagome:** Abajo.

 **Inuyasha:** AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

 **Kagome:** Tonto ¬¬

 **Sesshomaru:** Si... Bueno... como dijo la humana...

 **Kagome:** Lo sabia. Yo siempre tengo la razón ;)


	11. Nº10 Orgullo Varonil

Naraku _creó el grupo_ **"AMAMEH KIKYO"**

Naraku _cambió el icono del grupo._

Naraku _agregó a_ Hakudoshi.

Naraku _agregó a_ Kagura.

Naraku _agregó a_ Kanna.

Naraku _agregó a_ Byakuya.

Naraku _agregó a_ Kikyo.

 **Naraku:** ¡Amameh!

 **Kikyo:** Hemos tenido varias veces esta conversación Naraku, te dije que NO.

 **Naraku:** Llo c khe me deceaz Kikyo c;

 **Kikyo:** Kagura CONTROLALO.

 **Kagura:** A mi no me metas. Es TU problema.

 **Naraku:** Tu i llo rekolektando la perla, no c pyenzalo :*

Kikyo _ha abandonado el grupo._

Naraku _agregó a_ Kikyo.

 **Kikyo: ¡** Joder! ¡Déjame en paz!

 **Hakudoshi:** ¡Kikyo solo amalo maldición! ¡Casate con él! ¡Así nos deja en paz!

 **Kagura:** Y NOS DEJA LIBRES.

 **Kikyo:** QUE NO.

 **Byakuya:** QUE SI.

 **Kikyo:** QUE NO.

 **Byakuya:** QUE NO.

 **Kikyo:** QUE SI.

Naraku _ha abandonado el grupo._

 **Kikyo:** Los odio a todos.

 **Kagura: ¡** LIBRE SOY! ¡LIBRE SOY!

 **Hakudoshi:** ¡FELIZ LUNA DE MIEL! C;

 **Kikyo:** 7-7

Hakudoshi _creó el grupo_ **"Naraku y Kikyo se casaron"**

Hakudoshi _agregó a_ Todos.

 **Miroku:** ¡Y no nos invitaron a la boda! :0

 **Naraku:** Fue algho dizkreto, monge.

 **Inuyasha:** No puedo creer que se hayan casado...

 **Naraku:** Kreelo ivrido, Kikyo me prefyrio ^-^

 **Kagome:** ¡Al fin ya no tengo a esa zombie detrás de Inuyasha!

 **Shippo:** ¡Hey! ¿Y tendrán arañitas?

 **Hakudoshi:** No, serán una combinación entre Arañas y zombies.

 **Shippo:** ¡Kagomeeeee! ¡Tengo miedo! ¡¿Y si tratan de dominar al mundo?!

 **Naraku:** Ovio khe lo aran c;

 **Sesshomaru:** Que asco.

 **Inuyasha:** Jajajaja ¿Te dan miedo las arañas niña?

 **Sesshomaru:** Cállate.

 **Inuyasha:** "El gran Sesshomaru" le tiene miedo a las arañas Jajajajajaja

 **Kagome:** Inuyasha, no lo molestes.

 **Inuyasha:** Si, Kagome.

 **Sesshomaru:** JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA SOMETIDO.

 **Rin:** Sesshomaru-sama, eso es cruel :c ¡Pida disculpas!

 **Sesshomaru:** Lo siento.

 **Inuyasha:** MIRA QUIEN HABLA JAJAJAJA.

 **Miroku:** Hermanos tenían que ser, son una vergüenza para los hombres. A NOSOTROS NADIE NOS MANDA. ¡VIVA EL ORGULLO VARONIL!

 **Sango:** Con que así están las cosas...

Sango _ha abandonado el grupo._

 **Miroku:** No espera SANGITOOOOOO

 **Naraku:** Dezkuyda Kikyo llo te are kaso en todo n-n

 **Kikyo:** MAS TE VALE.


	12. Nº11 ¿Quien se robó el Ramen?

Inuyasha _creó el grupo_ **''¡¿QUIEN ROBÓ MI RAMEN?!''**

Inuyasha _agregó a_ Kagome.

Inuyasha _agregó a_ Miroku.

Inuyasha _agregó a_ Sango.

Inuyasha _agregó a_ Shippo.

 **Inuyasha:** ¡Confiesen! ¡¿FUISTE TU SHIPPO VERDAD?!

 **Shippo:** ¡Yo no me robé ningún Ramen!

 **Inuyasha:** Mocoso del demonio juro que si fuiste tú no saldrás vivo de esta...

 **Shippo:** KAGOMEEEE ¡INUYASHA ME ESTÁ MOLESTANDO!

 **Kagome:** ¡INUYASHA!

 **Inuyasha:** ¡QUIERO MI RAMEN!

 **Kagome:** ¿Ya lo buscaste en mi bolso?

 **Inuyasha:** ¡SI!

 **Miroku:** ¿Y si Naraku como venganza se robó tu Ramen?

 **Inuyasha:** ...

 **Inuyasha:** ¡TE VOY A MATAR NARAKU!

 **Naraku:** Khe koño t paza?

 **Inuyasha:** ¡Te robaste mi Ramen!

 **Naraku:** Khe ez ezo?

 **Inuyasha:** ¡No te hagas el imbécil!

 **Naraku:** Aki el uniko imvezil erez tu.

 **Inuyasha:** ¡MIERDA! ¡SOLO DEVUÉLVEME MI BENDITO RAMEN!

 **Naraku:** LLO NIZIKIERA C KHE EZ UN KAMEN!

 **Inuyasha:** ¡ES RAMEN!

 **Naraku:** Komo cea, aora estoi mui okupado, azi khe... ¡DEGAME EN PAS!

 **Inuyasha:** Con muy ocupado te refieres a que ¡¿TE ESTÁS COMIENDO MI RAMEN?!

 **Naraku:** Definytibamente no c khe bio Kikyo en ty.

 **Inuyasha:** Acaso... ¡¿USTEDES SE ESTÁN COMIENDO MI RAMEN?!

 **Naraku:** ¡KHE NO GODER!

Naraku _bloqueó a_ Inuyasha.

 **Inuyasha:** ¡NISIQUIERA PUDE DARLE UNA PROBADITA!

 **Miroku:** ¿A quien, a Naraku?

 **Inuyasha:** ¡NO! ¡Al Ramen!

 **Kagome:** Tranquilo... Te puedo comprar otro...

 **Inuyasha:** ¡Ese era edición especial!

 **Sango:** ¿Y si fue Sesshomaru?

 **Inuyasha:** ... ¡LO MATARÉ!

 **Inuyasha:** ¡DEBÍ SUPONER QUE FUISTE TÚ!

 **Sesshomaru:** ¿De que hablas? ¿Estás borracho?

 **Inuyasha:** ¡TE ROBASTE MI RAMEN!

 **Sesshomaru:** ¿Que es eso?

 **Inuyasha:** ¡Mi comida imbécil!

 **Sesshomaru:** Ah... No, no me comí tu comida, estoy a dieta.

 **Inuyasha:** ¡KEH! ¡Hablar contigo no me llevará a ningún lado!

 **Inuyasha:** ¡Mi Ramen TT-TT!

 **Sango:** :c Pobre...

 **Shippo:** ¡No seas llorón Inuyasha! ¡Eres un hombre! Bueno... eso creo...

 **Inuyasha:** ¡¿QUE?!

 **Shippo:** Es que no eres un hombre por completo...

 **Inuyasha:** S-H-I-P-P-O

 **Shippo:** ¿Que? No dije nada malo...

 **Miroku:** Antes de que mates al pobre de Shippo, el se refiere a que eres mitad hombre mitad bestia ¿No, shippo?

 **Shippo:** ¿Ah?... Si, si. Claro...

Kagome _agregó a_ Jakotsu.

Miroku _abandonó el grupo._

 **Jakotsu:** INUYASHA LINDO3 Yo tengo tu Ramen, si quieres puedes venir a mi casa y lo comemos los dos juntos...

 **Inuyasha:** Ah... No, no tengo hambre, además ya es hora de que yo también haga dieta...

Inuyasha _abandonó el grupo._

 **Kagome:** .-. Jamás llegará el día en que logre comprender a Inuyasha.


	13. Nº12 Este número te ha

**Naraku:** Olah k ace Kikyo?

 **Kikyo:** ¿No te había bloqueado?

 **Naraku:** Klaro khe no :c

 **Kikyo:** En fin, ¿Que quieres?

 **Naraku:** Un beshito c:

 **Kikyo:** Deja de joder. Estoy ocupada.

 **Naraku:** Pazas musho tyempo kon ezas cerpientez casa almaz, preztame atension :c zoy tu marydo.

 **Naraku:** Kikyo.

 **Naraku:** Kikyoooooooooooooooo.

 **Kikyo:** ¡¿QUE?!

 **Naraku:** Ola k ace :3

 **-Minutos después-**

 **Naraku:** Kikyo?

 _Este número te ha bloqueado._

 **Inuyasha:** KAGOMEEEEE

 **Kagome:** ¿Que sucede Inuyasha?

 **Inuyasha:** ¡¿QUE HACÍAS CON EL LOBUCHO?!

 **Kagome:** Estábamos hablando.

 **Inuyasha:** ¡¿DE MI VERDAD?!

 **Kagome:** No Inuyasha.

 **Inuyasha:** ¡¿ES QUE YA NO ME AMAS?!

 **Kagome:** Inuyasha...

 **Inuyasha:** No puedo creerlo Kagome... Me has decepcionado.

 **Kagome:** Inuyasha...

 **Inuyasha:** ¡NADA! ¡Has traicionado mi confianza! ¡TE ODIO!

 **Kagome:** Creo que deberías de dejar de hacer dieta... Te está afectando.

 **Inuyasha:** ¡¿ME ESTÁS DICIENDO GORDO?!

 **Kagome:** Tranquilízate...

 **Inuyasha:** ¡NO PUEDO CREERLO! ¡YO NO ESTOY GORDO! ¡TU SI!

 **-2 Minutos después-**

 **Inuyasha:** Hehehe estaba aburrido n-n, además quería saber como se sentían las protagonistas de las telenovelas que ve tu mamá.

 **-Minutos después-**

 **Inuyasha:** ¿Kagome?

 _Este número te ha mandado a la mierda._

 **Jakotsu:** Hola3

 **Sesshomaru:** ¿Que quieres?

 **Jakotsu:** A ti *-*

 **Sesshomaru:** Deja de joderme.

 **Jakotsu:** ¿Te dolió?

 **Sesshomaru:** ¿Qué?

 **Jakotsu** : Cuando te caíste del cielo 7u7

 **Sesshomaru:** Vete con Inuyasha.

 **Jakotsu:** Ya lo dejé en el olvido, porque que tú eres mi destino3

 **Sesshomaru:** Mierda.

 **Jakotsu:** Sé que me amas Sexymaru 7u7

 **Sesshomaru:** Ni un poco.

 **Jakotsu:** Esa frialdad me vuelve loco3 llamaré a la policía.

 **Sesshomaru:** ¡¿QUE?!

 **Jakotsu:** Porque te has robado mi corazón :*

 **Jakotsu:** Por cierto, ábreme estoy en frente de tu casa *-*

 **Sesshomaru:** Me mudé.

 **Jakotsu:** ¿Que? :C ¿A donde?

 **Sesshomaru:** A la conchinchina.

 **Jakotsu:** Descuida, yo por ti iría hasta el fin del mundo *W*

 _Este número se ha ido a casa de su madre._


	14. Nº13 Byakuya es todo un ¿Macho?

**Byakuya:** ¡Hakudoshi!

 **Hakudoshi:** ¿Que sucede, copia barata de Kagura?

 **Byakuya:** No empieces :c

 **Hakudoshi:** Si, como sea. ¿Que quieres?

 **Byakuya:** ¿Sabes en donde está Naraku?

 **Hakudoshi:** ... ¿Encerio quieres saber donde está él? ¿Que pasó con lo de ''Mientras más lejos esté de ese pulpo humanoide, mejor''?

 **Byakuya:** Es que no tengo otra opción... Me mandó a llamar pero ni siquiera me dijo donde está.

 **Hakudoshi:** ¿Y por qué no le preguntas al espejo ''Todo lo ve y todo lo sabe'' de Kanna?

 **Byakuya:** Hehehe... Ocurrió un pequeño accidente n-n

 **Hakudoshi:** Tú y tu torpeza, imbécil.

 **Byakuya:** Óyeme, cuidadito con esas palabras -.- Eres a penas un niño.

 **Hakudoshi:** Soy más hombre que tú.

 **Byakuya:** Claro que no :T

 **Hakudoshi:** ¿Quien es el que siempre carga los labios pintados?

 **Byakuya:** Cállate. ¡Soy todo un macho!

 **Hakudoshi:** Claro... Serás todo un macho cuando el sapo deje de acosar al princeso.

 **Hakudoshi:** Y por si las dudas seguiré. ¿Quien es el que siempre grita ''KYA''?

 **Byakuya:** ''KYA'' Es un grito de guerra :c

 **Hakudoshi:** ¿Quien es el que siempre aconseja sobre moda a Kagura?

 **Byakuya:** Es que no pude evitar ayudarla, se iba a vestir con un Kimono que, osea, no le combinaba p-a-r-a nada. El Kimono que elegí hacia resaltar sus ojos.

 **Hakudoshi:** ¿Quien es el que hace de ''mamá'' en la guarida?

 **Byakuya:** Alguien tiene que cuidarlos, ya que el irresponsable de su padre siempre anda ocupado con su trabajo, claroooo, y para completar, llega ordenándome que le haga de comer ¡¿Es que no puede tener un poco de consideración?!

 **Hakudoshi:** Pero no es necesario que nos des un ''Beso de buenas noches'' -.-

 **Hakudoshi:** Ajá, prosigo. ¿Quien es el que junto con Kagura y Jakotsu, siempre se desmaya por ver al princeso perruno?

 **Byakuya:** Es que.. o/o.. ¬/¬

 **Hakudoshi:** JAJAJAJAJAJA de macho no tienes ni un pelo.

 **Byakuya:** ¡YO SOY TODO UN MACHO PECHO PELUDO! ¡Además! ¡Tu duermes con tu estúpido oso de peluche!

 **Hakudoshi:** Un momentito, no metas a teddy-kun en esto.

Hakudoshi _agregó a_ Naraku.

 **Naraku:** MALDIZION BYAKUYA! ¡¿DONDEH EZTAZH?! ¡DEGA D' OLGASANEAR! ¡TENGO HANVRE!

 **Byakuya:** Estoy cansado. Yo que hago todo lo posible por ayudarlos ¡¿Y así me pagan?! ¡¿Con insultos?! ¡Me largo de aquí!

Byakuya _ha huido a la otra época._

 _Y con el abandono por parte de Byakuya las cosas cambiaron drásticamente:_

 _-Hakudoshi se casó con teddy-kun._

 _-El espejo ''Que todo lo ve y todo lo sabe'' de Kanna dominó al mundo._

 _-Kagura viste con las ropas de Naraku._

 _-Y Naraku murió de hambre a los 5 minutos._

 _Fin...  
_

Okno


	15. Nº14 El viejo Naraku ha vuelto

Inuyasha _creó el grupo_ **''¡BATALLA DE PRINCESOS!''**

Inuyasha _agregó a_ Todos.

 **Miroku:** ¿Quien contra quien?

 **Inuyasha:** Sesshomaru vs Byakuya.

 **Sesshomaru:** ¿No tienes nada mejor que hacer Inuyasha?... MALDITO ENTROMETIDO ¡VETE A JODER A OTRA PARTE!

 **Inu no Taisho:** Hijo mio deja a tu hermano tranquilo :c

 **Sesshomaru:** ¡CÁLLATE! .l.

 **Inu no Taisho:** Después preguntas el por qué no te entregué a Tessaiga c: .l.

 **Inuyasha:** ¡Keh! ¡No me vengas con tus insultos Sesshomaru! Solo quiero saber la opinión de los demás (n-n)r

 **Sesshomaru:** ¡TE MATARÉ! ¡ESTOY HARTO!

 **Jakotsu:** Grr, un princeso rudo, me encanta 3

 **Byakuya:** ¡Ya he dicho que no soy un princeso! TT-TT

 **Inuyasha:** Pues nosotros no opinamos lo mismo e-e

 **Hakudoshi:** ¡Exacto!

 **Byakuya:** ¡¿DE NUEVO HAKUDOSHI?!

 **Naraku:** Oigan, arreglé mi corrector ortográfico n-n

 **Hakudoshi:** ¡ES MI VENGANZA POR HABER DONADO A MI TEDDY-KUN!

 **Byakuya:** ¡YA DEBERÍAS MADURAR MALDITO ENANO!

 **Hakudoshi:** ¡Y TÚ DEJA DE USAR EL MAQUILLAJE DE KAGURA!

 **Kagura:** ¡¿HAS ESTADO ROBANDO MI MAQUILLAJE?!

 **Naraku:** Oigan...

 **Kikyo:** ¡Sesshomaru deja a MI Inuyasha en paz, imbécil!

 **Kagome:** ¡¿QUE?!

 **Jakotsu:** ¡¿QUE?!

 **Kikyo:** Como escuchaste niña y cosa de sexo indefinido.

 **Kagome:** ¡¿ACASO QUIERES QUE TE DÉ UNA PALIZA?! ¡SAL AHORA! ¡ARREGLAREMOS ESTO AFUERA!

 **Kikyo:** No.

 **Jakotsu:** ¡INUYASHA ES MIO! ¡JAJAJA! **(N/A: Es una risa de yandere :v)**

 **Kikyo:** **Primero:** Inuyasha CREE que te ama Kagome pero no es así, yo soy su único amor n-n y **Segundo:** El nunca te amó, cosa de sexo indefinido.

Kagome _ha ido con un sartén a buscarla._

Jakotsu _con un hacha en mano también._

 **Naraku:** Oigan...

 **Inuyasha:** ¡Oe! ¡Estamos en una votación no es momento de pelea!

 **Sesshomaru:** CIERRA LA BOCA.

 **Inuyasha:** Deja de ser tan amargado. Te saldrán arrugas.

 **Sesshomaru:** ¿Recuerdas el día en que ''Misteriosamente'' TODA tu colección de ramen se incendió?

 **Inuyasha:** Desde ese día jamás volví a ser el mismo...

 **Sesshomaru:** Fui yo C:

 **Naraku:** ¡PRÉSTENME ATENCIÓN ******* ********* O LES METERÉ MIS TENTÁCULOS POR ********! ¡HE ARREGLADO MI *********** CORRECTOR ORTOGRÁFICO! ¡NO ES POSIBLE QUE YO SEA EL VILLANO MÁS KÚL DEL ANIME Y ME IGNOREN DE ESTA MANERA!

 **Inuyasha:** ¿Y a ti quien te preguntó?

Naraku _ha ido a darle la paliza de su vida._

 **Hakudoshi:** O/u/O ¡NARAKU KÚL HA VUELTO! ¡NO MÁS NARAKU PASIVO!

 **Kikyo:** Eso ya lo veremos...

 **Sesshomaru:** ¡El único que puede agredir a Inuyasha soy yo!


	16. Nº15 Miroku no Harem

_**-Kikyo-**_

 **Miroku:** Hola señorita Kikyo n^n

 **Kikyo:** ¿Monje...? ¿Que quieres? ¬¬

 **Miroku:** Solo he venido a saludar n-n ¿Como está?

 **Kikyo:** Bien.

 **Miroku:** Me alegro, ¿Y que hace? /(*^*)/

 **Kikyo:** Absorbo almas...

 **Miroku:**... Bueno, al grano. Como verá este hermoso monje está creando un fabuloso harem y me preguntaba si...

 **Kikyo:** NO.

 **Miroku:** Pero aún no he dicho nada D;

 **Kikyo:**... Dilo...

 **Miroku:** ¿Quiere formar parte de mi harem? :D Descuide, no me importa si es un zombie n-n, en el harem no hay racismo3

 **Kikyo:** No .l.

 **Miroku:** TTnTT ¡Señorita Kikyo!

 **Kikyo:** Me escribes de nuevo y te bloqueo.

 **Miroku:** u-u ¿Puedo hacerle una última pregunta?

 **Kikyo:** ¬¬ Si.

 **Miroku:** ¿Quisiera tener un hijo conmigo? 7u7

 _Este número te ha bloqueado, eliminado y denunciado._

 _ **-Kagura-**_

 **Miroku:** ¿Quieres formar parte de mi Harem? ¬u¬

 **Kagura:** No. Ya yo soy miembro oficial del harem de Sesshomaru.

 **Miroku:** ¡Oh! ¿Y cuantos miembros hay?

 **Kagura:** Dos... La mocosa y yo... ¿Por qué? ¿Quieres unirte?

 **Miroku:** Etto... No.

 _ **-Kagome-**_

 **Miroku: ¡** Señorita Kagome! *-*

 **Kagome:** Hola monje Miroku n-n

 **Miroku:** ¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta? ºwº

 **Kagome:** Claro n-n

 **Miroku:** ¿Quisiera formar parte de mi harem? 7u7

 **Kagome:** ¡LO SABÍA! ¡ANDAS DETRÁS DE KAGOME, MONJE PERVERTIDO! ¡KEH! ¡TE VOY A MATAR IDIOTA! Ah, y soy Inuyasha.

 **Miroku:** Ah... Lo siento Inuyasha... ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

 **Kagome:** Tsk, Ajá.

 **Miroku:** ¿Quieres formar parte de mi harem?

 **Kagome:** Ah n-n, por supuesto QUE NO IDIOTA ¡NO SOY GAY! Pero, si quieres te paso el número del gay de Sesshomaru ^-^

 **Miroku:** Mmm... Esta bien :D

 _ **-Sesshomaru-**_

 **Miroku:** Hola Sesshomaru...

 **Sesshomaru:** ¿?

 **Miroku:** ¿Puedo hacerte una pequeña pregunta:D?

 **Sesshomaru:** Como sea...

 **Miroku:** ¿Quieres formar parte de un sensualon harem de este bello monje?

 **Sesshomaru:** Ya yo pertenezco a un Harem...

 **Miroku:** O.o ¿A cual?

 **Sesshomaru:** El de Tessaiga...

 **Miroku:** ...

 **Miroku:** Deberías superarla ¿No? Se fue con Inuyasha. Acéptalo.

 **Sesshomaru:** ¡Es que era el amor de mi vida TTnTT!

 _Has bloqueado a este número._


	17. Nº16 Naraku vs Onigumo

Inuyasha _creó el grupo_ **"Hello bitchesヾ(^ω^*)"**

Inuyasha _agregó a_ Todos.

 **Onigumo:** Holaaaaaaaa

 **Inuyasha:** ¡El nudista! (⊙_⊙)

Onigumo _ha enviado una_ _imagen._ (Como Dios lo trajo al mundo xD)

 **Onigumo:** Aprecien la perfección ;)

 **Jakotsu:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) Oie keh Riko

 **Kikyo:** (ಠ_ಠ) wtf

 **Onigumo:** (ﾟロﾟ) ! ¡KIKYOOOOOOOO! (ﾉ'з｀)ノ

 **Kikyo:** ¡Atrás! ¡Demonio! ¡Atrás!

 **Onigumo:** ¡AMAME KIKYO! ¡SOY TUYO! (≧▽≦) Si quieres soy el pasivo

 **Naraku:** ¡El único pasivo de Kikyo soy yo! .l.

 **Inuyasha:** 7u7 ¡Guerra de pasivos! ¡Solamente falta Sesshomaru!

 **Sesshomaru:** Te puedes ir ya a la mierda, Inuyasha.

 **Onigumo:** Yo soy el original OSEA JELOU ┐(︶▽︶)┌

 **Naraku:** SOLO ERES UNA MALDITA MOMIA.

 **Onigumo:** ¡NO SOY UNA MOMIA! Es solo que tenía que ocultar mi belleza tras esos harapos por el bien de la humanidad n-n

 **Naraku:** Joder, NO TE AGUANTO.

 **Onigumo:** Ahora si me permites tengo que seguir stalkeando a Kikyo.

 **Naraku:** ¡EL ÚNICO QUE PUEDE STALKEAR A KIKYO SOY YO!

Naraku _ha abandonado el grupo._

 **Hakudoshi:** ¡ESTÁS JODIDO! (╯✧▽✧)╯

 _ **-5 minutos después-**_

Byakuya _ha enviado una imagen._ (Naraku ahorcando a Onigumo al estilo Homero)

 **Byakuya:** ¡Kyaaaa! ¡Naraku es tan genial! o(≧▽≦)o

 **Hakudoshi:** Y después preguntas por qué te hago bullying...

 **Byakuya:** Jodete pulga albina .l.

 **Byakuya:** Por cierto Kikyo, ¿Quien crees que gane?

 **Kikyo:** Me da igual. Iré a espiar a Inuyasha...

Kikyo _ha abandonado el grupo._

 **Inuyasha:** Te espero Kikyo n-n

 **Kagome:** ¡¿QUÉ?!

 **Onigumo:** ¡¿QUÉ?!

Onigumo _ha agregado a_ Naraku.

 **Naraku:** ¡¿QUÉ?!

 **Miroku:** ¡¿QUÉ?!

 **Inuyasha:** Wtf Miroku O.o

 **Miroku:** Es que quería ser popular n-n

* * *

Mañana sigo publicando los capítulos~


	18. Pedido especial 1

[Five Nights at Freddy's]

 **Inuyasha:** Kagomeeeee tengo miedo (/n\\)

 **Kagome:** Te dije que no jugaras FNAF (￢_￢;)

 **Inuyasha:** E-Es que pensé que no daría miedo y a la primera noche ¡El puto Teddy de Hakudoshi me saltó en la cara! T-T

 **Kagome:** No sé que haré contigo... (￣ ￣)

 **Inuyasha:** ¡Puto oso de mierda!

 _ **-Tiempo después-**_

 **Inuyasha:** ¡CIERRA PUERTA CIERRA! ¡JODERRRRR EL PUTO ZORRO ME VA A VIOLAR!

 **Inuyasha:** ¡Se movió! ¡El pato travesti se movió! **(N/A: Se que chica es un pollo, solo que Inuyasha no sabe la diferencia ┐( ˘ ､** **˘ )┌ )**

 **Inuyasha:** KAGOMEEEEE ¡El conejo viene por mi! ¡Tiene cara de que me quiere violar! KAGOMEEEEEEEE

 **Inuyasha:** ¡SOLO UNA HORA MÁS!

 **Inuyasha:** ¡GANÉ! ¡Solo me llevó 42626 intentos pero al fin! ; D

 **Inuyasha:** ¿Kagome?

 _ **-5 minutos después-**_

 **Inuyasha:** Kagome creo que escuché un ruido en la cocina...

 **Inuyasha:** Creo que es idea mia pero vi al oso en la ventana...

 **Inuyasha:** Acabo de ver una sombra...

 **Kagome:** Déjame dormir...

 **Inuyasha:** Kagome creo que el oso de Hakudoshi me quiere dar y no son consejos...

 **Kagome:** Estás paranoico -.-

 **Inuyasha:** ¡AHHHHHHHH! ¡KAGOMEEEEEEEEE!

 **Kagome:** ¡Ya vete a dormir!

 **Kagome:** ¿Inuyasha?

 **Kagome:** ¡¿Inuyasha?!

 **Inuyasha:** Jajaja solo era un perro uff que susto...

 **Inuyasha:** ¿Kagome?

 **Kagome:** c: ¡ABAJO!

* * *

Lamento la tardanza (/n\\) aún no me acostumbro a publicar por aquí.

Gracias por sus Reviews~


	19. Nº17 Turn Down For What

Inuyasha _creó el grupo_ **''Ola k ace?''**

Inuyasha _agregó a Todos._

 **Miroku:** Holaaa hijos de buda :)

 **Inuyasha:** Da fuck .-.

 **Miroku:** ¿Listos para recibir a buda en sus vidas y en sus corazones?

 **Inuyasha:** .-.

 **Sesshomaru:** Amigo tuyo tenía que ser.

 **Inuyasha:** Al menos yo tengo amigos...

 **Hakudoshi:** ¡TURN DOWN FOR WHAT!

 **Onigumo:** ¡OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

 **Sesshomaru:** Púdrete, maldito insensible.

 _Sesshomaru ha abandonado el grupo con su kokoro destrozado._

 **Inu no Taisho:** Hijo mio no seas tan directo...

 **Hakudoshi:** Bestia tenía que ser.

 **Naraku:** Concuerdo contigo.

 **Inu no Taisho:** Maldito crío. Oye, Naraku ¿Eres su padre?

 **Naraku:** Ugh, no.

 **Hakudoshi:** ¡¿VAS A DEJAR QUE ME DIGAN TAN FEO?! ¡DEFIENDEME!

 **Naraku:** ¿Debería?

 **Hakudoshi:** Puto. Ahora soy #TeamOnikyo **(N/A: OnigumoxKikyo, aunque no sé si ''Onikyo'' sea el nombre correcto xD''**

 **Onigumo:** ¡EN TU CARA! HAHAHAHAHA

 **Kikyo:** .-. ¿Qué demonios?

 **Onigumo:** Hola kikyo:3

 **Kikyo:** .l.

 **Onigumo:** Tan linda como siempre3

 **Kikyo:** Lástima que no puedo decir lo mismo de ti...

 **Hakudoshi:** ¡TURN DOWN FOR WHAT!

 **Naraku:** JAJAJAJAJAJAJA ¡EN TU CARA MOMIA! Te amo Kikyo3 Madre de mis futuros hijos3 **(N/A: Aww, Naraku3 *-*)**

 **Kikyo:** Me caías mejor cuando no podía entender lo que escribías...

 **Onigomu:** ¡KIKYO ES MÍA!

 **Naraku:** ¡SOBRE MI CADÁVER!

 _Onigumo y Naraku han ido a luchar por el amor de su vida._

 _Kikyo se ha ido a dormir._

 **Inuyasha:** WOW, IMPAKTADO.

 **Miroku:** Esto es mejor que la telenovela que ve mi abuelita...


	20. Especial Halloween

Inuyasha _creó el grupo_ **'** **'¡Halloween!''**

Inuyasha _agregó a_ todos.

 **Naraku:** ¿Qué demonios es halowin?

 **Inuyasha:** Según Kagome es un día donde las personas se disfrazan de monstruos y cosas feas :v

 **Hakudoshi:** Ah pues tu ya no necesitas disfraz Naraku, con esa cara ya asustas a cualquiera.

 **Naraku:** (҂｀ﾛ')凸

 **Hakudoshi:** ¡VENGANZA! Eso fue por no defenderme ;)

 **Hakudoshi:** ¡Y es ''Halloween'' pedazo de idiota!

 **Inuyasha:** ¡Adivinen de que me disfracé! :D

 **Hakudoshi:** ¿De perro pulgoso?

 **Hakudoshi:** No espera, eso ya lo eres :)

 **Inuyasha:** ( ︶︿︶)_╭∩╮Puto.

 **Kanna:** Yo me disfracé de cenicienta y Hakudoshi de mi hada madrina :)

 **Inuyasha:** JAJAJAJAJAJAJA ¡Gayyyyyyyyyyyy!

 **Hakudoshi:** ¡Kanna（＞д＜）!

 **Kanna:** A veces me pongo a pensar si Hakudoshi es realmente un niño...

 **Miroku:** xD

 **Kanna:** Es que siempre le pongo vestidos de muñeca y jamás dice que no...

 **Jakotsu:** *O* ¡Yo quiero verte con uno de esos vestidos Haku-kun! ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **Kanna:** Y dice ser muy macho... Hasta creo que en su ''relación'' con teddy sería el pasivo...

 **Hakudoshi:** ¡Basta Kanna! ¡Mi reputación! ( ≧Д≦)

 **Kanna:** ¿Cual reputación? Si tú no tienes...

 **Inuyasha:** ¡TURN DOWN FOR WHAT!

 **Naraku:** Esa es mi niña ;)

 _Hakudoshi_ _se ha ido a llorar en un rincón._

 **Kanna:** ¿Y que más se hace en Halloween?

 **Inuyasha:** Los niños van a pedir dulces...

 **Kanna:** ¿Puedo ir a pedir dulces, Naraku?

 **Naraku:** Solo no comas demasiados.

 **Kanna:** De acuerdo.

 _ **-10 minutos después-**_

 **Byakuya:** ¡Yo también me disfracé!

 **Miroku:** ¿De qué?

 **Byakuya:** ¡De una extensión de Naraku! ;D

 **Inuyasha:** .-.

 **Naraku:** Callado te vez más bonito.

 **Byakuya:** ¿Por qué me odian tanto?o(TヘTo)

 **Naraku:** No se... ¿Por idiota? ¿Por imbécil? ¿Por ser tan mujer?

 **Byakuya:** ╥﹏╥ Te odio tanto ¡Estúpida araña forever alone!

 **Kanna:** ¡HE VUELTOOOOO BITCHES!

 **Inuyasha:** ¿What? ( _ )

 **Kanna:** ¡¿COMO ESTÁS PULGOSO?!

 **Kanna:** JAJAJAJAJJAJAJAJA

 **Kanna:** ¿Y en donde te metiste ARAÑITA DE MI COCORO3?

 **Kanna:** Naraku araña subió su telaraña Vino la bestia y al suelo la arrastró Luego salió el sol y todo se secó y Naraku araña subió su telaraña

 **Naraku:** ¿Cuantos condenados dulces te comiste?

 **Kanna:** No se... Dejé de contar después de 40...

 **Inuyasha:** IMPAKTADO

 **Miroku:** O-O Oh por buda...

 **Kanna:** Livin' la vida loca

 **Inuyasha:** Que padre tan irresponsable eres Naraku...

 **Kanna:** ¿Quien es...?

 **Miroku:** Soy yo...

 **Kanna:** ¿Qué vienes a buscar?

 **Miroku:** A ti...

 **Kanna:** Ya es tarde...

 **Miroku:** ¿Por qué?

 **Kanna:** ¡Por que ahora soy yo la que quiere estar sin ti!

 **Inuyasha:** ¡MIROKU!

 **Miroku:** Es que me gusta la canción TT-TT

 **Inuyasha:** ¡Controlala Naraku! D:

 **Naraku:** No la conozco. No se de quien hablas.

 _Naraku ha abandonado el grupo._

 **Kanna:** Iré a sus casas...

 **Kanna:** Entraré por la ventana...

 **Kanna:** Los secuestraré...

 **Kanna:** ¡Y LOS VENDERÉ POR MÁS DULCES! :D

 _Kanna_ _ha abandonado el grupo._

 **Miroku:** ¿Qué demonios acaba de pasar? o-o

 **Inuyasha:** Ni idea, pero quedé traumado de por vida TT-TT Mejor me largo.

 _Miroku ha abandonado el grupo._

 _Inuyasha ha abandonado el grupo._

Byakuya _agregó a_ Kanna _y a_ Hakudoshi.

 **Kanna:** JAJAJAJAJAJA SON TODOS UNOS MIEDOSOS XD

 **Hakudoshi:** Devuélveme mi celular, Hakudoshi.

 **Byakuya:** Cuando se enteren te van a matar.

 **Kanna:** No importa ;)

 **Kanna:** ¡Amo halloween!

 _Byakuya ha abandonado el grupo._

 _Kanna ha abandonado el grupo._

 _Hakudoshi ha abandonado el grupo._

 **Sesshomaru:** ¿Hola...?


	21. Pedido especial 2

**Crossover de Kyoukai no rinne pedido por** Kagome190202

Inuyasha _creó el grupo_ **"Hermanos perdidos ;D"**

Inuyasha _agregó a_ Todos.

 **Inuyasha:** He descubierto a nuestros hermanos perdidos *^*

 **Sakura:** Hola...

 **Rinne:** Hola Mamiya Sakura, ¿Tienes 100 ¥?

 **Sakura:** .-.

 **Naraku:** Esto no puede estar pasando... Los insectos se están multiplicando.

 **Masato:** Ola :3

 **Inuyasha:** Hola Naraku 2.0

 **Masato:** Khé?

 **Hakudoshi:** Hasta su antigua ortografía tiene 7-7

 **Naraku:** Pero soy hermoso ;D

 **Hakudoshi:** ¿Tú? ¿Hermoso? ¿Acaso estamos en un mundo paralelo? No espera... Ni en un mundo paralelo podrías ser hermoso.

 **Naraku:** Vete a la mierda.

 **Rinne:** No entiendo que sucede aquí pero... ¿Alguien tiene 100 ¥?

 **Hakudoshi:** ¿Y éste que? .-.

 **Inuyasha:** Soy yo pero pelirrojo ;) Me veo tan sensual

 **Jakotsu:** Dos Inuyasha ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) oie ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) k ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) zukulentho ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) Trío 7u7

 **Rinne:** O-O Seré pobre pero ni por todos los millones del mundo aceptaré hacer un trío... A no ser...

 **Rokumon:** ¡Rinne-sama! :c

 **Rinne:** ¡Era solo una broma! TTnTT

 **Tsubasa:** Definitivamente Rokudō te perdí el poco respeto que no te tenía.

 **Kain:** Con que vendiéndote por dinero Rokudō Rinne...

 **Rinne:** ¡No jodas! ¡¿Hasta tú estás aquí?! D:

 **Kain:** ¡¿ACASO NO PUEDO?! Además estoy en hora de merendar...

 **Sesshomaru:** ¿Tú eres yo?

 **Kain:** ¿Yo soy tú?

 **Sesshomaru:** ¿Pero como puedes tú ser yo si yo soy yo?

 **Kain:** ¿Por qué dices que yo no soy tú si tú eres tú y yo soy yo?

 **Rinne:** .-.?

 **Inuyasha:** Es una conversación entre princesos su idioma ''Princhipesciano'' es muy difícil de comprender :v

 **Rinne:** Ah...Ahora entiendo todo...

 **Sabato:** RINNEEEEE :D

 **Rinne:** ¡¿Tú también?! ¡¿Y ahora te muestras?!

 **Sabato:** Vamos :c saluda a papá3

 **Rinne:** .l.

 **Inu no Taisho:** No deberías contestarle así Rinne-kun... Es tu padre.

 **Rinne:** Un padre que nunca estuvo conmigo...

 **Sakura:** Rokudo-kun...

 **Inu no Taisho:** De verdad que en este mundo no faltan los padres despreocupados...

 **Sesshomaru:** 7-7 Tú eres igualito...

 **Inu no Taisho:** ¡A pesar de no estar contigo te regalé a Ah-un!

 **Sesshomaru:** ¡Pero yo no quería un caballo-reptil-alado!

 **Inuyasha:** Ahora él dice "Yo solo quería que estuvieras conmigo"

 **Sesshomaru:** ¡Yo quería un puto poni!

 **Inuyasha:** Dat

 **Rinne:** fuck .-.


	22. Nº18 ¿Hakudoshi y Rin?

Inuyasha _creó el grupo_ **''WTF''**

Inuyasha _cambió el icono del grupo._

Inuyasha _agregó a_ Todos.

 **Sesshomaru:** ¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS ES ESO?!

 **Miroku:** Una imagen :v

 **Naraku:** :OOOOOOOOOOO ¡ESE ES MI MUCHACHO!

 **Sesshomaru:** ¡¿QUÉ?! ¡¿ESTÁS LOCO MALDITA ARAÑA?!

 **Naraku:** Araña tu madre .l.

 **Irasue:** ¿Acaso quieres provocarme? ¡¿EH?! ¡¿EH?! ¡Araña será su padre!

 **Inu no Taisho:** Pero yo-...

 **Irasue:** ¡A CALLAR! ¡ARAÑA HE DICHO!

 **Sesshomaru:** ¡RIN! ¡EXPLÍCAME EL SIGNIFICADO DE ESA IMAGEN!

 **Rin:** Etto...

 **Hakudoshi:** Ella me deseaba ;)

 **Rin:** ¡C-Claro que no! o/o

 **Jaken:** ¡RIN! ¡Mocosa traviesa e-e!

 **Kagome:** Rin-chan o-o

 **Rin:** Yo no he hecho nada malo TTnTT

 **Sesshomaru:** ¡¿COMO DEMONIOS PUDISTE?!

 **Rin:** ¡No hice nada!

 **Sesshomaru:** c: Me c: Largo c: De c: Esta c: Mierda c: De c: grupo c: Púdranse c: Todos c:

 _Sesshomaru ha abandonado el grupo._

 **Rin:** ¡Sesshomaru-sama! TTnTT

 **Hakudoshi:** Tranquila corazón ;)

 **Rin:** ¡Corazón tu abuela!

 _Rin ha abandonado el grupo._

Inuyasha _agregó a_ Sesshomaru.

 _Inuyasha agregó a Rin._

 **Inuyasha:** ¡Demonios Sesshomaru! ¡Te estás comportando como un niño!

 **Sesshomaru:** ¡TÚ ERES EL MIERDA DE NIÑO LLORÓN! .l.

 **Inuyasha:** ¡¿QUIERES QUE TE JODA?!

 **Sesshomaru:** ¡MEJOR VETE A GOLPEAR NIÑOS! ¡IDIOTA!

 **Shippo:** ¡Por qué a mi! TTnTT

 **Kagome:** ¡Cálmense!

 **Sesshomaru:** ¡NADIE ME MANDA A CALMAR! ¡YO ME CALMARÉ CUANDO SE ME PEGUE LA REGALADA GANA!

 **Kagome:** Será c: Mejor c: Que c: Te c: Calmes c: Puto c: Princeso c: A c: Menos c: Que c: Quieras c: Que c: Llame c: A c: Jakotsu c:

 **Sesshomaru:** Si ya ya... Estoy calmado.

 **Inuyasha:** Que miedo D:

 **Kagome:** ¿Rin-chan podrías explicar lo que sucedió?

 **Rin:** S-Solo estábamos hablando...

 **Miroku:** ¡JA! ¡Eso dicen todas! :v

 **Sango:** ¬¬ Houshi-sama...

 **Miroku:** Lo siento sangito u-u

 **Hakudoshi:** Admítelo Rin, no solo estábamos hablando 7u7

 **Byakuya:** ¡TEDDY! ¡Hakudoshi te ha estado engañado!

 **Hakudoshi:** ¡Solo hablábamos joder! D:

 **Kagome:** ¿Mejor Sesshomaru?

 **Sesshomaru:** Si ¬/¬ Lo siento Rin...

 **Rin:** .l.

 _Rin ha abandonado el grupo._

 **Inuyasha:** ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! ¡TE LO MERECES!

 **Sesshomaru:** ;-;

 **Jakotsu:** Ven Sesshi3 Y te consuelo:3

 **Sesshomaru:** .l.

 **Jakotsu:** Me quieres lo sé3

 **Sesshomaru:** Creo que vomitaré...

 **Inuyasha:** ¡¿Estás embarazado?! :O

 **Miroku:** TAN TAN TAN TAN!

 **¿Acaso Sessomaru estará embarazado? ¿Quien será el padre? y ¿Como pudo el ''Gran Sesshomaru'' ser ukeado?**

 **¡Descubranlo en el próximo capítulo de: ''El embarazo de un princeso''!**

 **Okno.**

 **Prosigamos c:**

 **Sesshomaru:** No jodas Inuyasha -.-

 **Inuyasha:** Uy pero que sensible -.- Era jodiendo...

 **Sesshomaru:** ¡YO JAMÁS SERÉ UKEADO!

 **Inuyasha:** Cof Naraku te ukea Cof Cof

 **Sesshomaru:** Yo no soy como tú Uke del pueblo .l.

 **Miroku:** Cierto c:

 **Kagome:** ¡Turn down for what!

 **Inuyasha:** ;-;


	23. Nº19 Sailor Sesshomaru

Inuyasha _creó el grupo_ **''Risa infinita''**

Inuyasha _cambió el icono del grupo._

Inuyasha _agregó a_ Todos.

 **Miroku:** JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA

 **Jakotsu:** A Jakotsu le gusta mucho.

 **Inuyasha:** ¡Damas y caballeros les presento a Sailor Sesshomaru!

 **Rin:** ^-^ A Sesshomaru-sama le gusta mucho ese disfraz.

 **Jaken:** ¿Donde quedó su orgullo amo bonito ;-;?

 **Sesshomaru:** ...

 **Hakudoshi:** Lo único que me gusta es la loli de atrás :v...

 **Byakuya:** ¡TEDDYYYYYYYYYYYY!

 **Hakudoshi:** ¡ES MENTIRA! D:

 **Irasue:** *-*

 **Kagura:** Maricón. 7-7

 **Hakudoshi:** Pero lo amas :'v

 **Kagura:** ¡CÁLLATE ENANO ALBINO .l.!

 **Hakudoshi:** Idiota.

 **Kagura:** EL *#¡¿?#º*¨ tuyo.

 **Rin:** O-O

 **Naraku:** Kagura, hay niños presentes.

 **Kagura:** ¡Y a mi que me importa! Vete a la *¡¿?####¿*^

 **Naraku:** ¡¿ACASO TE ESTOY GRITANDO?! ¡HIJA DE TU INEXISTENTE MADRE! ¡BUENA PARA NADA, NI SIQUIERA SABES PELAR UNA MENDIGA NARANJA!

 **Kagura:** PARA QUE SEPAS TÚ ERES MI MADRE, IDIOTA.

 **Naraku:** ¡¿ACASO QUIERES QUE QUITE EL ALTAR QUE LE TIENES A LA BESTIA DE SESSHOMARU DE TÚ CUARTO?!

 **Sesshomaru:** ...

 **Kagura:** JÓDETE .l.

 **Kagura:** KIKYO NO TE AMA NI NUNCA LO HARÁ.

 **Kagura:** LA PERLA NO TE CONCEDERÁ NINGÚN DESEO.

 **Kagura:** OJALÁ SE TE CAIGA EL CABELLO.

 _Kagura ha abandonado el grupo._

 **Naraku:** Eres una mujer del demonio... ¡¿COMO PUEDES PEDIR QUE SE CAIGA MI CABELLO?! ;-;

 **Hakudoshi:** Cabello podrido :vv

 _Naraku ha ido a tirar a Teddy al fuego._ **[N/A: Si, como el Teddy real ;-; R.I.P Teddy, ahora la poca cordura que le quedaba a Kanato se ha ido ;-;]**

 **Byakuya:** Cierto ;v

 **Hakudoshi:** TEDDYYYYYYYYYY

 _Hakudoshi ha ido a salvar al amor de su vida._

 _Byakuya ha ido a grabar todo en vídeo para luego ganar mucho dinero con el._

 **Inuyasha:** Se supone que sería un grupo para hacerle bullying a Sesshomaru...

 **Sesshomaru:** JAJAJAJA NO TE SIRVIÓ.

 **Inuyasha:** Te odio.

 **Sesshomaru:** Yo te odio más.

 **Miroku:** ¡Ya besense!

 **Sesshomaru:** Ugh, asco. ¿Como podría besar a esa cosa tan horrible?

 **Inuyasha:** Horrible tus nalgas .l.

 **Sesshomaru:** Pero que infantil eres...

 **Miroku:** Pero así te gustan, ¿No? e-e

 **Sesshomaru:** ¡DESGRACIADO MONJE!

 **Miroku:** ¿Qué?

 **Inuyasha:** Vete a la mierda Miroku .l.

 **Sesshomaru:** PUTO.

 **Miroku:** e-e A mi no me engañan... Hicieron incesto pillines e-e

 _Inuyasha y Sesshomaru han abandonado el grupo._

 **Miroku:** SANGITOOOOOOOOOOO AYÚDAME! D;


	24. Nº20 Lobo vs perro

Koga _creó el grupo_ **"Propuesta"**

Koga _agregó a_ Todos.

 **Inuyasha:** Los lobuchos no tienen permitido crear grupos 7-7

 **Koga:** ¡Calla bestia!

 **Kagome:** ¿Cual es la propuesta joven Koga? ^^

 **Koga:** Mi querida Kagome, desde que te vi no pude dejar de pensar en ti... Incluso comencé a bañarme cada semana. Kagome somos como la caperucita y el lobo, soy como una pulga que jamás quiere separarse de ti. Mi querida Kagome... ¿Quieres ser el hamster de esta banana?

 **Kagome:** o-o

 **Miroku:** Que bello ;-;

 **Inuyasha:** ¡Puto saco de pulgas! ¡Kagome es mia!

 **Koga:** Jajajaja sueña!

 **Hojo:** Etto... Higurashi es-

 **Inuyasha:** ¿Eres imbécil? Mejor vete con tu novia yandere.

 **Koga:** ¡Joder ni la nombres!

 **Koga:** ¿Y que dices mi querida Kagome? ;)

 **Kagome:** Yo...

 **Inuyasha:** ¡Atrás lobucho atrás!

 **Koga:** ¡No arruines el momento bestia!

 **Ayame:** Koga~

 **Koga:** D:

 **Inuyasha:** :D

 **Ayame:** ¡¿DONDE DEMONIOS ESTÁS?!

 **Koga:** ¡POR MIS PULGAS! ¡NO TENGO PORQUE DARTE EXPLICACIONES!

 **Ayame:** c:

Ayame _ha abandonado el grupo_.

 **Kagome:** Yo joven Koga no puedo aceptar sus sentimientos.. Lo siento..

 **Koga:** ...

 **Inuyasha:** c: En tu cara animal.

 **Koga:** No sé si llorar porque me rechazaron o llorar porque Ayame me está persiguiendo y me dará con la chancla c:

 **Koga:** ¡Bestia!

 **Inuyasha:** ¿Que demonios quieres?

 **Koga:** ¿Es cierto que a ti te viene Andrés?

 **Inuyasha:** imbécil -.-

 **Koga:** JAJAJAJAJA calla uke del pueblo.

 **Inuyasha:** ¿Por qué mejor no vas a darte un baño? Apestas a popó.  
 **Koga:** Me toca el próximo mes.

 **Koga:** ¿Por qué la gallina cruzó la calle?

 **Inuyasha:** ¿Tienes retraso acaso?

 **Koga:** ¡¿POR QUÉ LA GALLINA CRUZÓ LA CALLE?!

 **Inuyasha:** No sé .-.

 **Koga:** Para llegar a la casa de la bestia c:

 **Koga:** Toc toc

 **Inuyasha:** -.- ¿Quien es?

 **Koga:** La gallina c: JAJAJAJAJAJAJA

 **Inuyasha:** Tus chistes apestan tanto como tú -.-

 **Inuyasha:** Saco de pulgas con retraso .l.


	25. Pedido especial 3

**Pedido de Shingeki no Kyojin de** mama-orca.

Inuyasha _creó el grupo_ **''Attack on Inuyasha (?) ''**

Inuyasha _agregó a_ Todos.

 **Inuyasha:** Sie sind das Essen

 **Eren:** Und wir sind die Jäger!

 **Inuyasha:** (Г・ω・)г

 **Eren:** 乁( ˙ ω˙乁)

 **Kagome:** .-.

 **Mikasa:** Eren.

 **Sesshomaru:** ¿Quienes son ustedes?

 **Mikasa:** Eren.

 **Sesshomaru:** ¿Eren?

 **Armin:** Mikasa dice: ''Eso no te incumbe'' ^^

 **Inuyasha:** ¿Quien eren y que haces en Mikasa? ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **Eren:** Ese es un chiste viejo-Tatakae -.-

 **Mikasa:** Eren.

 **Armin:** Mikasa dice: ''¿Este es retrasado o que?'' ^^

 **Sesshomaru:** A su mamá se le cayó al nacer.

 **Mikasa:** Eren.

 **Armin:** Mikasa dice: ''¿A tú mamá también te le caíste?''

 **Eren:** JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA-Tatakae.

 **Sesshomaru:** Al menos yo tengo mamá, PUTO.

 **Eren:** Ojalá te coma un titán-Tatakae.

 **Sesshomaru:** ¿Como el que se comió a tú mamá?

 **Hakudoshi:** Turn down for what!

 **Eren:** ;-;

 **Levi:** (ಠ_ಠ) Vayan a limpiar vagos.

 **Sesshomaru:** Ningún enano me da órdenes.

 **Levi:** Vete a limpiar el ****** tuyo.

Levi _ha abandonado el grupo._

 **Erwin:** Me disculpo por él ^^'

 **Eren:** HEICHOUUUUUUUUU no se vaya TT-TT

 **Mikasa:** Eren.

 **Armin:** Mikasa dice: ''Maldito enano, Eren no pienses en él''

 **Sasha:** PATATASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS *-*

 **Connie:** Sasha (ಠ_ಠ) basta, no hay patatas en un grupo de whatsapp.

Sasha _ha abandonado el grupo._

 **Jean:** Eren puto.

 **Eren:** ¡¿Qué te pasa a ti-tatakae?!

 **Jean:** Solo quería decir lo obvio :'v

 **Inuyasha:** ¿Él es el cara de caballo?

 **Jean:** (ಠ_ಠ)

 **Eren:** JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA-Tatakae.

 **Jean:** ERENN BASTARDO SUICIDA!

 **Eren:** e-e

 **Historia:** Hola ^^

 **Ymir:** NO HABLES CON ELLOS.

 **Historia:** ¿Por qué? TTnTT

 **Ymir:** No quiero que se te pegue la idiotez.


	26. Nº21 Jakotsu y Onigumo se unen

Inuyasha _creó el grupo_ **''No más Jakotsu *^*''**

Inuyasha _agregó a_ Los chicos.

 **Miroku:** ¿Es enserio? ¿Acaso Buda escuchó mis ruegos?

 **Inuyasha:** JAKOTSU SE HA IDO *-*

 **Sesshomaru:** Que emoción .-.

 **Inuyasha:** ¡Idiota! ¡¿Acaso no te alegra?!

 **Sesshomaru:** Claro .-. esta es mi cara de felicidad .-.

 **Inuyasha:** Ice-berg tenía que ser...

 **Sesshomaru:** Calla.

 **Bankotsu:** ¡¿QUE LE HICIERON A MI HERMANO?! ;-;

 **Inuyasha:** Tal vez Kyokotsu se lo comió :'v

 **Bankotsu:** Kyokotsu era glotón pero no tanto... ;-;

 **Bankotsu:** ¡Los mataré! ¡Devuelvan a mi raro hermano!

 **Hojo:** ¿Quien es Jakotsu?

 **Inuyasha:** Vete. Tú no perteneces a los Kúl de esta época.

 **Hojo:** ;-;

Hojo _ha abandonado el grupo._

 **Bankotsu:** ¡QUIERO A MI HERMANOOO! ;-;

 **Naraku:** Niña ¬¬

 **Bankotsu:** ¡TUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU! ¡SEGURO ES TU CULPA!

 **Naraku:** Llueve: es culpa de Naraku. Se golpean: es culpa de Naraku. Se muere un insecto: es culpa de Naraku. JODER QUE YO NO HE HECHO NI UN COÑO, ¡SIEMPRE ES MI CULPA!

 **Byakuya:** Esito :'v pero por eso eres el villano, todo lo que sucede es tú culpa.

 **Naraku:** Ya no quiero ser el villano ;-;

 **Bankotsu:** Entonces si no fue él...

 **Renkotsu:** Ejem...

 **Bankotsu:** ¿Quien habrá sido?

 **Renkotsu:** EJEMMMMMM

 **Bankotsu:** ¿Que te sucede calvo?

 **Renkotsu:** Que fui yo, inútil.

 **Bankotsu:** Tú eres el inútil. No creo que hayas podido derrotar a Jakotsu.

 **Renkotsu:** ¡Claro que sí ;-;!

 **Inuyasha:** ¡No importa quien lo haya hecho! El punto es que somos libres 3

 **Miroku:** No más acosos ;u;

 **Inuyasha:** No más molestias 3

 **Bankotsu:** Insensibles, ustedes festejando y mi hermano puede estar en un lugar... solo... abandonado y yo aquí... sin nadie que me moleste... sin tener que cuidarlo... Sin tener que aguantarlo...

 **Bankotsu:** ¡Que se quede donde esté! JAJAJAJAJAJAJA SOY LIBRE BITCHES.

Bankotsu _se fue de putas._

 **Onigumo:** HOLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

 **Naraku:** Se va Jakotsu y ahora vienes tú? KILL ME PLEASE.

 **Onigumo:** KIKYO TE AMOOOOOO

 **Naraku:** KIKYO NO ESTÁ AQUÍ Y ALÉJATE DE ELLA!

 **Jakotsu:** HOLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

 **Inuyasha:** NOOOOOOOOOOOOO TT-TT

 **Jakotsu:** Estaba almorzando c:

 **Onigumo:** Y ahora los dominaremos a todos ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **Jakotsu:** Exacto ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **Byakuya:** D:

 _Continuará..._


	27. Nº22 Conflictos y más conflictos

**-Continuación-**

 **Inuyasha:** Mi body is not ready!

 **Jakotsu:** Yo haré que esté listo 7u7

 **Inuyasha:** D:

 **Onigumo:** KIKYOOOOOOOOOOOO DOMINAME BITCH 3

 **Naraku:** ¡QUE KIKYO NO ESTÁ AQUÍ!

 **Onigumo:** Ah :c BAI

Onigumo _ha abandonado el grupo._

 **Jakotsu:** MÁS PARA MI *^*

 **Koga:** No jodas ser indefinido, mi primera vez será con mi amada Kagome 3

 **Inuyasha:** Koga quiere ser el primero.

 **Jakotsu:** ¿De verdad? *-*

 **Koga:** Te odio bestia :'c

 **Miroku:** Que buda te tenga en su gloria...

 **Koga:** No jodas yo no voy a dejarme tan fácil.

 **Jakotsu:** Me gusta que se resistan 7u7

 **Sesshomaru:** Todos son unos idiotas.

Sesshomaru _ha abandonado el grupo._

Inuyasha _agregó a_ Sesshomaru.

 **Inuyasha:** Relájate, Diva.

 **Inuyasha:** Koga dice, que primero tienes que invitarle un cafécito :v

 **Koga:** ¡CÁLLATE BESTIA!

 **Jakotsu:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) Oh bueno... ¿No le gustaría pasar a tomarse una tacita de café?

 **Koga:** No, no quiero ;n;

 **Hakudoshi:** Hola :v

 **Jakotsu:** AASHAJKSDHAJSD HAKU-KUN 3

 **Hakudoshi:** Adiós.

Hakudoshi _ha abandonado el grupo._

Inuyasha _agregó a_ Hakudoshi.

 **Hakudoshi:** SOY UN NIÑO CAGUAI DÉJENME VIVIR.

 **Jakotsu:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **Hakudoshi:** NARAKU DEFIENDEME.

 **Naraku:** ¿Te conozco?

 **Hakudoshi:** DESGRACIADO.

 **Byakuya:** Por favor cuida de Hakudoshi ^^

 **Jakotsu:** Lo haré ^^

Hakudoshi _agregó a_ Kanna.

 **Kanna:** Hakudoshi es mio.

 **Hakudoshi:** ¡Así es!

 **Jakotsu:** No, Haku-kun es de MI propiedad.

 **Miroku:** Jakotsu lolicon :v

 **Hakudoshi:** Soy un niño, idiota.

 **Miroku:** ¿Eh...?... He vivido en una mentira todo este tiempo... #PutahBidah

 **Kanna:** Hakudoshi es mi pasivo.

 **Hakudoshi:** 7-7

Onigumo _ha entrado en la conversación._

 **Onigumo:** Hola ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **Naraku:** ¡¿COMO DEMONIOS ENTRASTE?!

 **Onigumo:** Mi amor por Kikyo lo puede todo 3

 **Naraku:** ¡KIKYO NO ESTÁ AQUÍ!

 **Onigumo:** Ah, cierto...

Onigumo _ha abandonado la conversación._

 **Sesshomaru:** Dejen sus homosexualidades para después idiotas.

 **Miroku:** Lolicon :v

 **Sesshomaru:** ¡NO SOY UN LOLICON COÑO!

 **Miroku:** Lolicon :v

 **Jakotsu:** Mocosa, Haku-kun es MIO.

 **Kanna:** He dicho que es mio.

 **Hakudoshi:** Kuudere al ataque :v

 **Naraku:** Que verguenza. Kanna siempre te tiene que defender...

 **Hakudoshi:** Al menos tengo alguien que me defienda.

Naraku _ha ido a llorar a su rincón._

 **Byakuya:** ¡¿Ves lo que ocasionas?! ¡¿VES?!

 **Hakudoshi:** Que se puede esperar de un llorón como él.

 **Byakuya:** Que se puede esperar de un niño de 5 años como tú.

 **Hakudoshi:** ¡TENGO 12!

 **Inu No Taisho:** Por eso siempre digo que hay que criar a los niños con mano dura...

 **Sesshomaru:** Desgraciado, ¡Conmigo si pero con Inuyasha no!

 **Inu No Taisho:** Calla!

 **Sesshomaru:** VEN A CALLARME TÚ.

 **Inu No Taisho:** ¡SESSHOMARU!

 **Irasue:** ¡A ÉL NO LE GRITAS! Deja a mi bebé en paz 7-7

 **Inu No Taisho:** Con razón salió tan malcriado.

 **Irasue:** Al menos no salió con tus mañas, perro callejero .l.

 **Inuyasha:** Tiene razón :v

 **Inu No Taisho:** Just in the Kokoro /3

Inu No Taisho _ha abandonado el grupo._

 **Hakudoshi:** Papi perruno es más infiel que el abuelito de Miroku.

 **Miroku:** Tienes toda la razón, duende albino de santa ^^

* * *

Hasta aquí los capítulos~ Después sigo publicando los otros.

Gracias por los Reviews 3


End file.
